Between The Lines
by pleasant-hell
Summary: Rachel invites Brittany and Sanatana to a sleepover. Brittany/Santana with a healthy side of Rachel/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez has never been slushied. Never. And she never will if she has any say in it. It's common knowledge in the popular crowd that there were two cardinal rules to keep from being slushied. 1) Stay in the cool crowd. 2) If you slushy others you won't be slushied.

So before school she stopped by the convenient store to get two on her way to school. Brittany met her in the parking lot like she usually did after walking to school. Santana put her car in park and emerged from her car with the slushies in her hand. A group of geeks saw this and scattered to tell their friends and hide.

Brittany grinned when she saw the slushies. Santana handed her one with a straw already in it. Brittany took a long drink of it while Santana didn't touch hers. They linked pinkies and walked into the school.

Nerds, geeks and gleeks alike cringed as they walked through the hallway, Cheerio skirts swaying behind them. Brittany sipped her slushy while Santana looked for a good target.

As they walked she glanced at Brittany who had never slushied anyone, on purpose anyway. She always finished her slushy before she thought about throwing it at someone and even if she did think about it beforehand, Santana was sure she'd never actually do it. But Brittany liked slushies and that's why Santana always bought two.

Santana surveyed the crowd in the hallway. She saw a group of glee kids, some AV kids, some jocks and Quinn Fabray who was rooting around in her locker for something. Then Rachel Berry appeared in the middle of the hallway like a giant shining bull's eye. Normally, Santana would have gone for it right then, but since joining glee, she begrudgingly developed a soft spot for the glee kids. She could have kicked herself for not being able to go for it right away.

Finally, Santana decided to hit as many AV kids as possible with one slushy. She disengaged from Brittany and left her with a small smirk. The blonde returned it with a straw stuck in the side of her mouth, still sucking down the cold treat.

Rachel looked like she was about to talk to Santana, but the slushy in her hand chased the diva to the other side of the hallway. Santana tossed the slushy at the bushy haired AV kid and managed to get some residual splash on the two nerds standing next to him.

On her way back to Brittany, she dropped the empty cup in the trash and frowned when she saw Rachel talking to Brittany. The blonde looked receptive to what Rachel was saying, albeit tentatively with her slushy in one hand and a lavender envelope in the other. Santana slid next to Brittany, looking at Rachel, trying to catch the last of her sentence.

"Oh Santana," Rachel smiled, handing an envelope to Santana "I hope you can come too. I think we really need some female cohesiveness if we're going to win regionals. Well, see you guys at practice." Rachel smiled broadly and walked off.

Brittany looked at the envelope as if trying to figure out how to open it without putting her slushy down. Santana saw this and automatically took the slushy from the blonde, taking a few sips while Brittany opened the envelope. Inside was an invitation. Brittany grinned an ear splitting grin as soon as she read the word 'Sleepover'.

Santana anticipated the puppy dog eyes Brittany was going to give her, but she didn't look away fast enough. She was caught in the blue-eyed gaze that was pleading to go to Brittany's favorite after school activity.

"Social suicide," Santana stated, managing to pull out of Brittany's gaze. The lingering effects of the puppy dog eyes were coursing through her and she knew she already started to talk herself into it.

"Please?" Brittany asked, simply.

That was all it took, Santana leaned close to Brittany and whispered, "Fine, but do_ not_ tell anyone. At all."

Brittany nodded in compliance.

Santana took another sip of the slushy before handing it back to Brittany.

Quinn walked up waving the same lavender envelope, "Are you going?"

Santana glanced at Brittany who she knew wanted to tell Quinn, but wouldn't without instruction from Santana. However the look of excitement on Brittany's face was giving her away.

"Maybe," Santana shrugged, like they hadn't decided yet.

"Are you?" Brittany asked, finishing off the slushy and tossing it into the trashcan.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. I think I need a night away from Puck. And maybe this way I can get some bacon or a cheeseburger without Puck's mom glaring at me. Plus, Rachel has a hot tub. Anyway, I'll see you two at practice."

After glee practice, Brittany went with Santana to get her stuff for the sleepover.

Santana mumbled something about not being able to believe that Brittany could pout for a few seconds and she would completely cave while she was tossing some extra clothes into her Cheerios bag next to the clothes Brittany had already put in there.

Brittany was sprawled out on the bed reading a magazine that was laying on the nightstand in Santana's room, oblivious to Santana's mumblings.

"Last chance to back out," Santana told the blonde.

Brittany closed the magazine and dropped it on the bed next to her. She thought for a moment and scrunched up her nose, "You don't want to go do you?"

Santana didn't answer, she knew Brittany wanted to go and that was all that mattered. She slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her pillow, "Let's go Britt." She patted the exposed thigh of the Cheerio on her bed. "We're gonna be late."

Brittany smiled and hopped off of the bed. Santana was caught off guard by Brittany kissing her full on the lips, but eased into it. When the blonde pulled away Santana smiled and linked pinkies with Brittany. "What was that for?"

"Because we can't do it at the sleepover," Brittany answered, "You said we couldn't kiss in front of other people."

Santana nodded, remembering that conversation. "Right." She kissed Brittany one last time for the road before leading her out to her car.

They pulled up to Rachel's house ten minutes after the invitation said to show up. Santana said they were fashionably late. Brittany wasn't happy though. She liked to be on time, especially to sleepovers.

Pinkie in pinkie they walked up the long path to the substantial house. Santana was still having second thoughts, but Brittany practically skipped to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The tall wooden door creaked open and Rachel appeared on the other side. At the sight of the Cheerios, a shocked look washed over the songstress.

"You came," Rachel rid herself of the shocked look and replaced it with a smile.

Santana opened her mouth to quip back, but Brittany answered with a much more pleasant answer, "I love sleepovers."

"Uh, Quinn's already in my room so…" Rachel opened the door wider so they would come in, "I guess we can get started."

Santana dropped their bag by the door of Rachel's room and went to sit with Quinn on the bed. Brittany disengaged their hands and started wondering around the room, looking at the pictures and posters on the wall.

"I've never really had a sleepover where anyone really…showed up," Rachel added nervously. She wanted to add, 'Especially the three most popular girls in school', but that would seem like she was intimidated on her home turf. Although she was. When there was no singing involved, Rachel couldn't hold a candle to the other three, even when Quinn was pregnant.

Santana rolled her eyes, not surprised. If Rachel was this annoying her whole life, when she was smaller and her voice had a higher pitch, Santana bet she was ten times as annoying.

"Where are Mercedes and Tina?" Quinn asked carefully.

"They had prior engagements," Rachel nodded as if reassuring Quinn. After a small pause, she asked, "So what do you guys do at your sleepovers?"

Santana saw Brittany turn around and start to open her mouth. She knew what was going to come out. Brittany was about to share the activities of their _private _sleepovers. That was definitely not something she wanted to do with Rachel or Quinn, pregnant or not.

So she interrupted the blonde Cheerio and said, "Movies."

"Unless you like musicals from the 1940s I think we'd have to go rent some," Rachel shrugged.

"Great," Quinn stood up, "Let's go. On the way, we can stop and get some food."

"Definitely," Rachel replied, grabbing her car keys before following the past and present Cheerios out the door.

It didn't take long until they were all in a small diner booth. Brittany and Santana sat on one side and Rachel and Quinn on the other.

"I wanted to thank you guys again for coming," Rachel smiled, shyly, "It really means a lot."

Santana was about to tell her not to read into it too much when Quinn added, "It's no problem."

The Latina cheerleader was about to bang her head on something hard when the movie was finally over. Romance movies were definitely not her thing, although she did grin like a fool when Brittany cried during the sad part.

"So?" Rachel asked as they all lounged around in the living room, "What now?"

"If you have any beer we could play never have I ever," Quinn offered, "Well, not me obviously, but you know what I mean."

Rachel nodded and went into the kitchen, returning with three wine coolers and a glass of orange juice. "My dads don't drink beer. Who wants to start?"

"Never have I ever," Quinn looked at the two Cheerios with a studious glance. "Kissed a girl…in the past six months."

Santana rolled her eyes and took a long drink of hers because this lametastic slumber party was boring the hell out of her. She saw Brittany take a sip out of the corner of her eye.

"Never have I ever not been a Cheerio right now," Santana offered. Rachel and Quinn drank, although the worst Quinn's drink could do to her was make her need to pee.

"Never have I ever kissed Puck," Brittany watched the three girls around her drink.

Rachel thought she'd use this opportunity to test out a theory she had. First she had to start with establishing some foundations for her theory first. "Never have I ever had sex with my best friend."

Santana rolled her eyes yet again and drank. It was a well-known fact that she and Brittany had in fact slept together. However, it was a closely guarded secret that they were more than best friends. She watched Brittany drink a little bit more.

"Never have I ever," Quinn paused, "kept a secret from my best friend." That question was directed at the Cheerios.

Santana eyed Brittany who was again taking a drink from her bottle. "What secret?"

Brittany looked at her wide eyed, "What?"

"What secret have you been keeping from me?"

"Oh," Brittany grinned, "I didn't hear the question. This just tastes good."

"Never have I ever been pregnant," Santana quipped and looked at Quinn who glared at her and took a drink of her orange juice.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, "Never have I ever…kissed Finn."

The three around her took a drink, Santana's being the shortest because she wasn't proud of that fact that she had in fact kissed, plus some, with Finn. She looked at Brittany who covered up the hurt in her eyes with her signature smile and glance out the window.

Santana ducked her head and swallowed hard. She had hurt Brittany by sleeping with Finn and she knew it. She felt like shit whenever it was brought up so she glared at everyone that did until they stopped talking about it.

"Never have I ever…been popular," Rachel quietly added.

The three around her took a drink.

"Never have I ever been in love my best friend," Quinn looked at the Cheerios.

Brittany looked to Santana for direction, but Santana was playing with her skirt. She knew if she looked at Brittany she would see the sadness that she wasn't drinking. Brittany retaliated by chugging the rest of her drink and getting up, mumbling, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll show you where it is," Rachel followed Brittany upstairs and into her bedroom, where Brittany forgot she said she was going to the bathroom and plopped down on the bed.

"Way to go," Quinn droned and drank some more of her orange juice.

Santana's infamous temper flared, "You're the one that started this. You know what's going on"

"I just figured since it was just us you'd have the guts to admit it," Quinn offered with a dismissive shrug.

"Yeah, in front of big mouth?" Santana asked, "Not happening."

Quinn grinned, "So you _are_ in love with her?"

Brittany wiped the tears in her eyes away with the back of her hand. "Well…yeah."

"Have you told her?" Rachel asked, carefully sitting next to Brittany on her bed.

"No," the blonde shook her head, "She doesn't want me to."

"How do you know?" Rachel let out a reassuring smile.

Brittany was quiet and looked at her hands, "I dunno. She just…." Brittany looked away as more tears filled her eyes.

Rachel put her arms around Brittany trying to comfort the Cheerio in any way possible. Brittany tried to choke back the tears. Santana told her to never let them see her cry. She wasn't exactly sure who 'them' was, but when it came down to it, it was usually her and Santana against everyone else- against the world.

Brittany sat up and wiped her eyes, "I'm okay." She kept repeating to herself _Never let them see you cry, never let them see you cry, never let them see you cry._

Rachel sighed, trying to figure out why Brittany was hiding it, "Well, do you want to go get into the hot tub?"

The blonde forced a smile and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany and Rachel changed and went downstairs, informing the former captain and current captain of the Cheerios of their plans. Rachel and Brittany made their way out to the hot tub while the other two changed.

Brittany looked up at the night sky and saw millions of stars. She saw a shooting star and made a wish. Then she looked at Rachel, "Do you wish on shooting stars?"

Rachel smiled, "All the time."

"What do you wish for?" Brittany sunk down into the hot water.

The diva's smile turned sad, "Uh popularity, fame, fortune, the ability to walk down the hallway at school without getting a slushy facial."

Brittany frowned and tried to remember to tell some of the guys to back off Rachel. After all, she was being really nice right now. Brittany was about to ask what a slushy facial feels like when Santana and Quinn walked out.

Quinn's modest swimsuit covered her baby bump well and Santana looked fantastic as usual in her skimpy bikini. They both slid into the water and sank up to their necks.

"This feels so good," Quinn closed her eyes.

"Should you even be in here, preggo?" Santana crossed her arms under the water and glanced at Brittany who was ignoring her to look up at the stars.

Quinn opened one eye to look at Santana, "I'm okay for ten minutes."

An awkward silence fell over them. Santana looked at her nails, Rachel kept looking between the three girls and Quinn look at Rachel and rolled her eyes to share her annoyance with the two Cheerios.

Suddenly, Brittany who was still staring into the sky started humming. Rachel was the first one to let out a smile. Then Quinn started to quietly sing. Santana was trying not to look anything but pissed. However the grin on her best friends face when she heard Quinn start singing was infectious.

Brittany joined Quinn in singing and then Rachel joined.

Santana looked out at the perfectly manicured yard to keep from looked at the other three. She didn't want to give in. She wanted to stay mad, but the singing started to chip away at that want.

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

After the first verse, they trailed off into laughter because none of them really knew the rest of the song. Quinn heaved herself out of the hot tub and sat on the edge with her feet in it. She grabbed one of the towels Rachel brought out and wrapped it around herself.

Brittany hopped out of the hot tub and dried off with a towel. "I have to go to the bathroom." Santana pretended like she didn't just watch the blonde's perfect legs prance all the way into the house.

Santana sighed, not wanted Brittany to leave because she knew what was coming next. Quinn leaned forward, "Why did you come?"

"Because Brittany wanted to come," Santana huffed before thinking about what she was saying.

"I could ask you why you do a lot of things and we all know the answer," Quinn stated. "You are head over heels, whipped beyond words for that girl in there. And it's tearing you both apart that you won't admit it."

"I promise not to tell," Rachel added, "I know your reputations depend on it and you make Brittany happy." Rachel smiled, "When she's happy, she makes everyone around her happy and I think we all need our Brittany moments during the day."

Santana grinned, knowing that Brittany was one of the best parts of everyone's day. She turned her eyes to Quinn who added, "I've known for months and haven't said anything."

Finally Brittany came back out and settled on the opposite side of the hot tub from Santana.

"I think I'll go get the blankets out for when we're ready to go to sleep," Rachel grinned and got out of the hot tub. She helped Quinn down and then led the pregnant girl inside.

Brittany looked questioningly at Santana, who instead of answered, slid into the seat next to Brittany. "I was a bitch. I'm sorry."

The blonde let out a small smile. A sweet, seductive smile that Santana knew was only reserved for her. "It's okay."

"That easy huh?" Santana grinned leaning close to Brittany like she was going to kiss her.

However Brittany leaned back, away from Santana, "No. Not easy. You are still in trouble."

The Latina smiled, "What is it going to take to gain your forgiveness?"

"I'll think about it," Brittany wriggled her eyebrows before chastely giving Santana a quick peck on the lips.

Santana looked at the water bubbling around her, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course," Brittany grinned, "And I love you. I know sometimes you get scared. It's okay. I get scared too. But of different stuff."

"Like what?" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"Spiders," Brittany started counting off on her fingers, "Clowns, dolls with red hair, you, snakes, falling off the stage at glee practice…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Santana interrupted the blonde, "You're scared of me?"

Brittany thought for a moment before shaking her head, "That's not what I meant. I meant that I'm scared of a lot of things that could happen to you. Like while we're cheering someone could drop you or when you yell at people I'm scared they'll hit you or…" Brittany paused, "I'm scared Puck or Finn or some guy will take you away from me."

Santana gently squeezed Brittany and kissed her cheek, "No one will ever take me away from you. You're my best friend and my sunshine and my the reason I smile everyday and my…" Santana had always hesitated in saying the next word, but she knew it was important for Brittany to be able to label their relationship, "you're my girlfriend. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" Brittany asked, holding out her pinkie.

Santana smiled and linked her pinkie with Brittany and stated with all the finality she could exert, "Promise."

At that word, Brittany kissed Santana again but more sensually than before. When she broke away, Santana pouted at the loss of contact, but looked at the blonde who reached up and put her hand on Santana's face. "I forgive you."

Santana smiled fully and kissed Brittany again. Then after a quick make-out session they decided to go back inside and see what Quinn and Rachel were up to.

When they got to the living room, Rachel and Quinn were on the couch, Rachel sitting on one end of the couch with Quinn stretched out on the rest of it with her head in the diva's lap. Rachel was absentmindedly stroking Quinn's hair while watching Idina Menzel call her audience to 'moo' with her, in the only movie they rented that Rachel picked out. Her hand trailed down Quinn's shoulder before making small circles on her back.

The pregnant girl closed her eyes and absorbed the feel of the small caresses. It seemed since she'd been pregnant her whole body was sore and Rachel's soothing touch made her muscles immediately relax.

Rachel looked up when Santana and Brittany walked all the way in. She smiled seeing them smiling and holding pinkies like usual. "I suppose everything worked out?"

The blonde's bubbly smile beamed as she emphatically nodded.

Santana and Brittany laid down on the loveseat tangled together. After a few minutes of watching the movies, "What movie is this?"

Rachel and Santana answered together, "Rent."

Everyone looked at Santana. She raised an eyebrow, "What? I can't like musicals?"

"Technically it's a rock-opera," Rachel corrected. When all the eyes turned on her, she muttered, "Um, sorry."

Brittany frowned at Santana, "When did you start watching musicals?"

"We watch them all the time," Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, "Remember? Snow White? Aladdin? Mary Poppins?"

Brittany thought for a moment before a smile broke out on her face, "Oh yeah."

While the movie progressed, Santana kept eyeing Rachel and Quinn who seemed to have gotten friendly really fast. Rachel was still running her fingers through Quinn's hair and a relaxed content look was plastered on Quinn's face.

Then she turned to Brittany who was half-asleep, but still paying attention to the movie. She smiled at the way Brittany's hair fell into her face, the way she had curled into Santana and the way her nose bunched up when she was trying to wake herself up enough to comprehend the movie. Santana leaned down and dropped a kiss on Brittany's cheek. She was rewarded with a grin from the blonde before she turned back to the movie.

Social suicide or not, Santana was glad that Brittany dragged her to the sleepover.

They were asleep in their places as the last song of Rent was coming to a close. Santana and Brittany meshed together in their sleep like they always did and Quinn ending up with her head on Rachel's stomach as they both sprawled out on the couch

Brittany and Rachel changed and went downstairs, informing the former captain and current captain of the Cheerios of their plans. Rachel and Brittany made their way out to the hot tub while the other two changed.

Brittany looked up at the night sky and saw millions of stars. She saw a shooting star and made a wish. Then she looked at Rachel, "Do you wish on shooting stars?"

Rachel smiled, "All the time."

"What do you wish for?" Brittany sunk down into the hot water.

The diva's smile turned sad, "Uh popularity, fame, fortune, the ability to walk down the hallway at school without getting a slushy facial."

Brittany frowned and tried to remember to tell some of the guys to back off Rachel. After all, she was being really nice right now. Brittany was about to ask what a slushy facial feels like when Santana and Quinn walked out.

Quinn's modest swimsuit covered her baby bump well and Santana looked fantastic as usual in her skimpy bikini. They both slid into the water and sank up to their necks.

"This feels so good," Quinn closed her eyes.

"Should you even be in here, preggo?" Santana crossed her arms under the water and glanced at Brittany who was ignoring her to look up at the stars.

Quinn opened one eye to look at Santana, "I'm okay for ten minutes."

An awkward silence fell over them. Santana looked at her nails, Rachel kept looking between the three girls and Quinn look at Rachel and rolled her eyes to share her annoyance with the two Cheerios.

Suddenly, Brittany who was still staring into the sky started humming. Rachel was the first one to let out a smile. Then Quinn started to quietly sing. Santana was trying not to look anything but pissed. However the grin on her best friends face when she heard Quinn start singing was infectious.

Brittany joined Quinn in singing and then Rachel joined.

Santana looked out at the perfectly manicured yard to keep from looked at the other three. She didn't want to give in. She wanted to stay mad, but the singing started to chip away at that want.

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

After the first verse, they trailed off into laughter because none of them really knew the rest of the song. Quinn heaved herself out of the hot tub and sat on the edge with her feet in it. She grabbed one of the towels Rachel brought out and wrapped it around herself.

Brittany hopped out of the hot tub and dried off with a towel. "I have to go to the bathroom." Santana pretended like she didn't just watch the blonde's perfect legs prance all the way into the house.

Santana sighed, not wanted Brittany to leave because she knew what was coming next. Quinn leaned forward, "Why did you come?"

"Because Brittany wanted to come," Santana huffed before thinking about what she was saying.

"I could ask you why you do a lot of things and we all know the answer," Quinn stated. "You are head over heels, whipped beyond words for that girl in there. And it's tearing you both apart that you won't admit it."

"I promise not to tell," Rachel added, "I know your reputations depend on it and you make Brittany happy." Rachel smiled, "When she's happy, she makes everyone around her happy and I think we all need our Brittany moments during the day."

Santana grinned, knowing that Brittany was one of the best parts of everyone's day. She turned her eyes to Quinn who added, "I've known for months and haven't said anything."

Finally Brittany came back out and settled on the opposite side of the hot tub from Santana.

"I think I'll go get the blankets out for when we're ready to go to sleep," Rachel grinned and got out of the hot tub. She helped Quinn down and then led the pregnant girl inside.

Brittany looked questioningly at Santana, who instead of answered, slid into the seat next to Brittany. "I was a bitch. I'm sorry."

The blonde let out a small smile. A sweet, seductive smile that Santana knew was only reserved for her. "It's okay."

"That easy huh?" Santana grinned leaning close to Brittany like she was going to kiss her.

However Brittany leaned back, away from Santana, "No. Not easy. You are still in trouble."

The Latina smiled, "What is it going to take to gain your forgiveness?"

"I'll think about it," Brittany wriggled her eyebrows before chastely giving Santana a quick peck on the lips.

Santana looked at the water bubbling around her, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course," Brittany grinned, "And I love you. I know sometimes you get scared. It's okay. I get scared too. But of different stuff."

"Like what?" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"Spiders," Brittany started counting off on her fingers, "Clowns, dolls with red hair, you, snakes, falling off the stage at glee practice…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Santana interrupted the blonde, "You're scared of me?"

Brittany thought for a moment before shaking her head, "That's not what I meant. I meant that I'm scared of a lot of things that could happen to you. Like while we're cheering someone could drop you or when you yell at people I'm scared they'll hit you or…" Brittany paused, "I'm scared Puck or Finn or some guy will take you away from me."

Santana gently squeezed Brittany and kissed her cheek, "No one will ever take me away from you. You're my best friend and my sunshine and my the reason I smile everyday and my…" Santana had always hesitated in saying the next word, but she knew it was important for Brittany to be able to label their relationship, "you're my girlfriend. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" Brittany asked, holding out her pinkie.

Santana smiled and linked her pinkie with Brittany and stated with all the finality she could exert, "Promise."

At that word, Brittany kissed Santana again but more sensually than before. When she broke away, Santana pouted at the loss of contact, but looked at the blonde who reached up and put her hand on Santana's face. "I forgive you."

Santana smiled fully and kissed Brittany again. Then after a quick make-out session they decided to go back inside and see what Quinn and Rachel were up to.

When they got to the living room, Rachel and Quinn were on the couch, Rachel sitting on one end of the couch with Quinn stretched out on the rest of it with her head in the diva's lap. Rachel was absentmindedly stroking Quinn's hair while watching Idina Menzel call her audience to 'moo' with her, in the only movie they rented that Rachel picked out. Her hand trailed down Quinn's shoulder before making small circles on her back.

The pregnant girl closed her eyes and absorbed the feel of the small caresses. It seemed since she'd been pregnant her whole body was sore and Rachel's soothing touch made her muscles immediately relax.

Rachel looked up when Santana and Brittany walked all the way in. She smiled seeing them smiling and holding pinkies like usual. "I suppose everything worked out?"

The blonde's bubbly smile beamed as she emphatically nodded.

Santana and Brittany laid down on the loveseat tangled together. After a few minutes of watching the movies, "What movie is this?"

Rachel and Santana answered together, "Rent."

Everyone looked at Santana. She raised an eyebrow, "What? I can't like musicals?"

"Technically it's a rock-opera," Rachel corrected. When all the eyes turned on her, she muttered, "Um, sorry."

Brittany frowned at Santana, "When did you start watching musicals?"

"We watch them all the time," Santana kissed Brittany's cheek, "Remember? Snow White? Aladdin? Mary Poppins?"

Brittany thought for a moment before a smile broke out on her face, "Oh yeah."

While the movie progressed, Santana kept eyeing Rachel and Quinn who seemed to have gotten friendly really fast. Rachel was still running her fingers through Quinn's hair and a relaxed content look was plastered on Quinn's face.

Then she turned to Brittany who was half-asleep, but still paying attention to the movie. She smiled at the way Brittany's hair fell into her face, the way she had curled into Santana and the way her nose bunched up when she was trying to wake herself up enough to comprehend the movie. Santana leaned down and dropped a kiss on Brittany's cheek. She was rewarded with a grin from the blonde before she turned back to the movie.

Social suicide or not, Santana was glad that Brittany dragged her to the sleepover.

They were asleep in their places as the last song of Rent was coming to a close. Santana and Brittany meshed together in their sleep like they always did and Quinn ending up with her head on Rachel's stomach as they both sprawled out on the couch


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was awakened by a soft singing and the sound of someone moving around in her kitchen the next morning. Her dads weren't supposed to be back from Atlantic City until tomorrow night. She wriggled out from under Quinn, replacing her stomach with a pillow from the back of the couch.

As she walked to the kitchen, she noticed that Santana was still passed out on the couch. A sudden panic took over when she though about the mess that Brittany could be making in her kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen, she stopped cold. Brittany was dancing around in tiny boxers and a gray tank top, cooking. The blonde dumped something Rachel couldn't see from a white cutting board into a skillet and stirred it.

Rachel smiled when she recognized what Brittany was singing.

_How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_  
_You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say..._  
_'How do I know he loves me?'_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
"How do I know he loves me?"_

So Rachel did what she always did when she heard a song she knew. She joined in. Brittany grinned when she heard Rachel and they swayed to the same rhythm on opposite sides of the kitchen island.

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love..._

"So," Rachel asked when the song was over, "What are you making?"

Brittany paused, "They're like…eggs with cheese, tortillas, bell peppers and stuff. Santana's mom showed me how to make it when I was waiting for Santana on morning."

"Cool," Rachel leaned over to look at the concoction. She had to admit that it looked appetizing. "So, um," Rachel slid up onto a stood at the island, "how long have you known Santana?"

"Since eighth grade," Brittany grinned, "When I moved here."

Rachel looked over at the dish Brittany made and paused, "I bet Quinn will want some bacon."

"You don't have any," Brittany stated, "I already looked." She picked up the skillet and dumped all the contents onto a platter.

"How about we go get some?" Rachel asked with a smile, "Then we could get some more orange juice."

"Cool," Brittany agreed.

Santana woke up like she always did- In a bad mood. She followed the smell of breakfast into the kitchen and saw that there was a plate of migas on the counter. Santana saddled up on one of the stools and picked up one of the four forks that were sitting next to the food. As she took her first bite, she wondered where the other girls were.

Just as she was taking her second bite, the front door opened. Brittany walked in with a plate covered with a paper towel and Rachel had two bags from the grocery store.

"Good morning," Brittany set the plate down before bouncing over to Santana and giving her a hug.

Santana grinned and returned the hug. It was hard to be a grouchy morning person when Brittany was around.

"We got your favorite," Brittany walked to one of the bags and pulled out a small bottle of chocolate milk.

Santana smiled that Brittany remembered before seeing that Rachel was smiling at her to. One of her weaknesses had been exposed this weekend. Her love of chocolate milk wasn't one that she wanted anyone, but Brittany to know.

The singer raised her hands, "I didn't see anything."

Santana nodded, "What's the plate for?"

"We had to go to my house and make bacon," Brittany added, handing the chocolate milk to the other Cheerio.

"I don't think my dads would appreciate me cooking bacon in their pans," Rachel shrugged, "And we were sure Quinn would want some."

Santana let out a sinister smile, "Quinn huh?"

A panicked looked crossed Rachel's face, but before she could answer the girl in question walked in. "What about me?"

"Rachel made you bacon," Santana added, taking a sip of her milk.

"And Brittany," Rachel quickly added.

"I love you guys," Quinn smoothed out her hair and sat on a stool next to Santana.

They divided up the food and Rachel and Brittany sat across the island from Quinn and Santana.

Rachel picked up the bacon that Quinn hadn't put on her plate and asked Brittany, "Do you want some?"

"She's a vegetarian," Santana interjected between bites of her migas.

Rachel looked to Brittany for confirmation. The blonde nodded.

"That's cool," Rachel said and set the bacon down. She looked at Santana, "Are you?"

In response, Santana picked up a piece of bacon and bit the end off. That earned a frown from Brittany. Santana knew she was going to be in trouble for that later, but she had to maintain some sort of reputation. If everyone knew she was just one big, whipped softy it would be hell for her at school.

"I'll take that as a no," Rachel set the bacon down between Santana and Quinn who were the only ones eating it.

"These are amazing, Britt," Quinn smiled at the other blonde as they ate.

"Thanks," Brittany giggled.

Santana nodded in agreement, "These taste just like my mom's. Where'd you learn to make these?"

"Your mom," the blonde smirked.

Santana was stunned, "No way."

"I was waiting for you to take me to school and she was making them," the blonde Cheerio shrugged. She took another bite of the migas.

"So," Rachel, who felt exponentially more comfortable around the girls, but not completely yet, "What are you guys doing today?"

Brittany differed to Santana who just shrugged, not wanting to tell anyone what she really planned on doing. Quinn looked thoughtful before saying, "Avoiding the Puck's house for as long as possible."

"Do you guys want to go see a movie or something?" Rachel asked timidly, still unsure of her standing in the group.

Quinn smiled, "Sounds perfect."

Instead of differing this time, Brittany nodded, "I'm in."

Santana inwardly sighed and agreed to go. She didn't want to leave Brittany alone with the other two girls to spill some more of her embarrassing secrets. What she really wanted was some alone time with Brittany, but it was obvious she wasn't going to get any anytime soon.

After breakfast, Brittany and Quinn went to go start to get ready while Santana started to clean up.

"I can get it," Rachel offered, picking up a couple of dirty plates.

Santana shook her head, "I'm used to it. Brittany cooks and I clean up."

"I thought she said recipes confuse her," Rachel offered and handed Santana a plate to put in the dishwasher.

Santana took the plate and put it in the dishwasher, "Yeah, but she doesn't use recipes. She watches other people cook and learns. Apparently like she did with my mom."

When they got to the mall, Santana insisted that she and Brittany walk a few steps ahead of Quinn and Rachel so no one would think they were together. Brittany and Santana had their cheerleading jackets on with their hands swinging between them.

"What's it like?" Rachel asked Quinn as they walked ten steps behind Santana and Brittany, "Being popular and having everyone look at you like that?"

With Quinn's pregnancy came a new depth of patience and understanding. Which meant, questions from Rachel that would have pissed her off before, now make sense and are tolerable. She took a deep breath, "It's…not all it's cracked up to be. It gets tiring worrying about what people think of you all the time and trying to maintain your status. I think I'm a lot happier now than I have been in a long time." She paused and gestured to Santana and Brittany, "They're going to keep pretending they're not head over heels for each other at school to keep them at the top of the totem pole."

"Why do they do it?" Rachel asked, "Why hide who you are to stay popular?"

"Well, some things are easier at the top," Quinn offered, "You don't get picked on as much. There's not a lot of teasing to your face. I think most of the reason Santana does it is because of Brittany. Britt's the sweetest person on the planet, but we all know it'd be easy for the whole school to pick on her. But if Santana's on top and Brittany's right next to her they're untouchable. Unless you want the wrath of the cools kids to come down, you don't touch the queen bees. It's the rules of high school."

Rachel nodded. She watched all the people look at Brittany and Santana as they walked through the spacious corridor. "Is Santana going to keep seeing Puck?"

"If she's smart she will," Quinn stated.

After another lull in their conversation Rachel added, "Even given your current condition, you're still higher on the totem pole than me. It's okay if you don't want to walk with me."

Quinn let out a gracious smile, "It's okay. I'm having a good time."

Rachel smiled back and for the first time in her life, blushed.

The rules Santana laid out for picking out a movie were fairly clear. No talking animals, no movies with a promo poster of the two leads kissing, and no animated movies. So Brittany stood at the ticket office, staring at the board behind the ticket counter. It was still early on a Saturday so there weren't many people there yet. It took a while, but she finally picked one.

Santana told Rachel and Quinn that they were going to sit down. Rachel nodded and replied that she would get some snacks.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked Quinn.

The blonde shrugged, "I'm not really craving anything in particular."

With that answer, Rachel decided to cover all her bases and get popcorn, sour candy, chocolate candy, and two sodas before following Quinn into the theatre.

There was no one else in the theatre besides the Cheerios who were locking lips in the middle of the incline.

"Yeah, that's discreet," Quinn quipped as she and Rachel sat down in the two seats in front of Santana and Brittany.

Santana pulled away from the blonde Cheerio, about to tell Quinn off when Brittany pulled her back in.

Rachel was awakened by a soft singing and the sound of someone moving around in her kitchen the next morning. Her dads weren't supposed to be back from Atlantic City until tomorrow night. She wriggled out from under Quinn, replacing her stomach with a pillow from the back of the couch.

As she walked to the kitchen, she noticed that Santana was still passed out on the couch. A sudden panic took over when she though about the mess that Brittany could be making in her kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen, she stopped cold. Brittany was dancing around in tiny boxers and a gray tank top, cooking. The blonde dumped something Rachel couldn't see from a white cutting board into a skillet and stirred it.

Rachel smiled when she recognized what Brittany was singing.

_How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
'How do I know he loves me?'_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...  
"How do I know he loves me?"_

So Rachel did what she always did when she heard a song she knew. She joined in. Brittany grinned when she heard Rachel and they swayed to the same rhythm on opposite sides of the kitchen island.

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love..._

"So," Rachel asked when the song was over, "What are you making?"

Brittany paused, "They're like…eggs with cheese, tortillas, bell peppers and stuff. Santana's mom showed me how to make it when I was waiting for Santana on morning."

"Cool," Rachel leaned over to look at the concoction. She had to admit that it looked appetizing. "So, um," Rachel slid up onto a stood at the island, "how long have you known Santana?"

"Since eighth grade," Brittany grinned, "When I moved here."

Rachel looked over at the dish Brittany made and paused, "I bet Quinn will want some bacon."

"You don't have any," Brittany stated, "I already looked." She picked up the skillet and dumped all the contents onto a platter.

"How about we go get some?" Rachel asked with a smile, "Then we could get some more orange juice."

"Cool," Brittany agreed.

Santana woke up like she always did- In a bad mood. She followed the smell of breakfast into the kitchen and saw that there was a plate of migas on the counter. Santana saddled up on one of the stools and picked up one of the four forks that were sitting next to the food. As she took her first bite, she wondered where the other girls were.

Just as she was taking her second bite, the front door opened. Brittany walked in with a plate covered with a paper towel and Rachel had two bags from the grocery store.

"Good morning," Brittany set the plate down before bouncing over to Santana and giving her a hug.

Santana grinned and returned the hug. It was hard to be a grouchy morning person when Brittany was around.

"We got your favorite," Brittany walked to one of the bags and pulled out a small bottle of chocolate milk.

Santana smiled that Brittany remembered before seeing that Rachel was smiling at her to. One of her weaknesses had been exposed this weekend. Her love of chocolate milk wasn't one that she wanted anyone, but Brittany to know.

The singer raised her hands, "I didn't see anything."

Santana nodded, "What's the plate for?"

"We had to go to my house and make bacon," Brittany added, handing the chocolate milk to the other Cheerio.

"I don't think my dads would appreciate me cooking bacon in their pans," Rachel shrugged, "And we were sure Quinn would want some."

Santana let out a sinister smile, "Quinn huh?"

A panicked looked crossed Rachel's face, but before she could answer the girl in question walked in. "What about me?"

"Rachel made you bacon," Santana added, taking a sip of her milk.

"And Brittany," Rachel quickly added.

"I love you guys," Quinn smoothed out her hair and sat on a stool next to Santana.

They divided up the food and Rachel and Brittany sat across the island from Quinn and Santana.

Rachel picked up the bacon that Quinn hadn't put on her plate and asked Brittany, "Do you want some?"

"She's a vegetarian," Santana interjected between bites of her migas.

Rachel looked to Brittany for confirmation. The blonde nodded.

"That's cool," Rachel said and set the bacon down. She looked at Santana, "Are you?"

In response, Santana picked up a piece of bacon and bit the end off. That earned a frown from Brittany. Santana knew she was going to be in trouble for that later, but she had to maintain some sort of reputation. If everyone knew she was just one big, whipped softy it would be hell for her at school.

"I'll take that as a no," Rachel set the bacon down between Santana and Quinn who were the only ones eating it.

"These are amazing, Britt," Quinn smiled at the other blonde as they ate.

"Thanks," Brittany giggled.

Santana nodded in agreement, "These taste just like my mom's. Where'd you learn to make these?"

"Your mom," the blonde smirked.

Santana was stunned, "No way."

"I was waiting for you to take me to school and she was making them," the blonde Cheerio shrugged. She took another bite of the migas.

"So," Rachel, who felt exponentially more comfortable around the girls, but not completely yet, "What are you guys doing today?"

Brittany differed to Santana who just shrugged, not wanting to tell anyone what she really planned on doing. Quinn looked thoughtful before saying, "Avoiding the Puck's house for as long as possible."

"Do you guys want to go see a movie or something?" Rachel asked timidly, still unsure of her standing in the group.

Quinn smiled, "Sounds perfect."

Instead of differing this time, Brittany nodded, "I'm in."

Santana inwardly sighed and agreed to go. She didn't want to leave Brittany alone with the other two girls to spill some more of her embarrassing secrets. What she really wanted was some alone time with Brittany, but it was obvious she wasn't going to get any anytime soon.

After breakfast, Brittany and Quinn went to go start to get ready while Santana started to clean up.

"I can get it," Rachel offered, picking up a couple of dirty plates.

Santana shook her head, "I'm used to it. Brittany cooks and I clean up."

"I thought she said recipes confuse her," Rachel offered and handed Santana a plate to put in the dishwasher.

Santana took the plate and put it in the dishwasher, "Yeah, but she doesn't use recipes. She watches other people cook and learns. Apparently like she did with my mom."

When they got to the mall, Santana insisted that she and Brittany walk a few steps ahead of Quinn and Rachel so no one would think they were together. Brittany and Santana had their cheerleading jackets on with their hands swinging between them.

"What's it like?" Rachel asked Quinn as they walked ten steps behind Santana and Brittany, "Being popular and having everyone look at you like that?"

With Quinn's pregnancy came a new depth of patience and understanding. Which meant, questions from Rachel that would have pissed her off before, now make sense and are tolerable. She took a deep breath, "It's…not all it's cracked up to be. It gets tiring worrying about what people think of you all the time and trying to maintain your status. I think I'm a lot happier now than I have been in a long time." She paused and gestured to Santana and Brittany, "They're going to keep pretending they're not head over heels for each other at school to keep them at the top of the totem pole."

"Why do they do it?" Rachel asked, "Why hide who you are to stay popular?"

"Well, some things are easier at the top," Quinn offered, "You don't get picked on as much. There's not a lot of teasing to your face. I think most of the reason Santana does it is because of Brittany. Britt's the sweetest person on the planet, but we all know it'd be easy for the whole school to pick on her. But if Santana's on top and Brittany's right next to her they're untouchable. Unless you want the wrath of the cools kids to come down, you don't touch the queen bees. It's the rules of high school."

Rachel nodded. She watched all the people look at Brittany and Santana as they walked through the spacious corridor. "Is Santana going to keep seeing Puck?"

"If she's smart she will," Quinn stated.

After another lull in their conversation Rachel added, "Even given your current condition, you're still higher on the totem pole than me. It's okay if you don't want to walk with me."

Quinn let out a gracious smile, "It's okay. I'm having a good time."

Rachel smiled back and for the first time in her life, blushed.

The rules Santana laid out for picking out a movie were fairly clear. No talking animals, no movies with a promo poster of the two leads kissing, and no animated movies. So Brittany stood at the ticket office, staring at the board behind the ticket counter. It was still early on a Saturday so there weren't many people there yet. It took a while, but she finally picked one.

Santana told Rachel and Quinn that they were going to sit down. Rachel nodded and replied that she would get some snacks.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked Quinn.

The blonde shrugged, "I'm not really craving anything in particular."

With that answer, Rachel decided to cover all her bases and get popcorn, sour candy, chocolate candy, and two sodas before following Quinn into the theatre.

There was no one else in the theatre besides the Cheerios who were locking lips in the middle of the incline.

"Yeah, that's discreet," Quinn quipped as she and Rachel sat down in the two seats in front of Santana and Brittany.

Santana pulled away from the blonde Cheerio, about to tell Quinn off when Brittany pulled her back in.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning Rachel locked eyes with a football player who was walking toward her with a slushy in his hand. She knew it was meant for her. Perhaps making friends with the two heads of the Cheerios wasn't going to save her from the embarrassment of having to pick pieces of blue ice out of her hair before first period.

Just as he got within shooting range, Brittany stepped up in front of Rachel with her eyes narrowed at the football player in pure cheerleader menace. The football player managed to stop the slushy mid-swing, but as he brought his elbow back down, it hit someone behind him, sending the icy concoction showering over Brittany.

The football player's eyes widened as the head Cheerio walked up to him and got into his face. Santana seethed and shoved the boy, "What the hell is your problem?"

He tried to stutter something out, but nothing managed to escape his mouth when she pushed him again. She looked over at a group of other football players and nodded. They walked over to the one who slushied Brittany and dragged him off into the bathroom for a round of swirlies before tossing him in the dumpster.

Santana turned back to Brittany who was getting help from Rachel in drying off her face. "You okay?"

Brittany sniffled and nodded.

"C'mon babe," Santana took her hand and led her off to the Cheerio locker room with a passing glare at Rachel.

Santana sat on the bench in the Cheerio locker room, while Brittany took a quick shower one of the new eight private steam showers Coach Sylvester had put it. She twirled a towel in her hands, going through all the ways she could retaliate against the guy who slushied the blonde.

"San?" Brittany called.

Santana stood and made her way to the showers. Brittany was out of the shower and standing in front of the mirror in her bra and underwear. Santana's breath caught in her throat, but she continued making her way over.

"I don't think I got it all," Brittany sighed.

Santana walked over and ran her fingers through Brittany's damp hair. "Don't be sad." She chastely dropped a kiss on Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm not…" Brittany trailed off knowing that the lie wouldn't work on Santana. "It's mean to slushy people."

"I know," Santana continued combing through the blonde's hair, "But you know why I do it?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "I just…it's not fair."

"I know," Santana said again while she picked out a left over blue ice chip. "But in a few years we can get out of this stupid town and go wherever we want."

The blonde nodded.

"Do you wanna go somewhere special after school today?" Santana asked, in an attempt to make Brittany smile.

She was rewarded with a grin and nod, "Where?"

"It's a surprise," Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and looked at herself and Brittany in the mirror. "But I'll give you a hint at lunch."

The joy and happiness returned to Brittany's eyes and she smiled at Santana through the mirror.

They walked hand in hand back to Brittany's Cheerio locker so she could get dressed in her spare uniform.

When they got to glee, Rachel made no attempt to talk to them. Quinn noticed this and asked Santana what she did.

"Who said I did something?" Santana asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you're the one that usually does," Quinn answered.

Santana pointed to Rachel, "She got Brittany slushied."

"I did not," Rachel stood up, "I would never do that to Brittany. She's my friend."

Brittany nervously smiled at Rachel before looking at Santana and Quinn who were about to square off.

"C'mon Quinn," Rachel stepped in and gently took Quinn's arm, "It was an accident." Then she turned to Brittany while pulling Quinn away, "I'm sorry you took the slushy that was meant for me. Are you okay?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. She put a hand on Santana's shoulder that cooled her off immediately. She turned to Brittany who offered a sweet smile before nodding and going to sit down.

At lunch, Santana had to stay behind in class for arguing with the teacher so Brittany went ahead to lunch without her. When Santana walked in, liquid lunch in hand, she saw Brittany sitting with Becky while talking to Rachel who held her red, plastic lunch tray in her hands.

As she neared she caught the end of the conversation, "I was hoping that you'd help me with the choreography."

"Sure," Brittany smiled in an answer, "I can't today after school, but I can tomorrow."

"Great," Rachel smiled back, "In the dance room?

The blonde nodded.

"Thanks so much," Rachel added before looking up at to see Santana, "Hey Santana." She didn't wait for a reply before walking off.

"Hey," Santana nodded to the other two Cheerios at the table before sitting down with her lunch.

"Hey," Brittany smiled brightly and Becky added a "I gotta run," before getting up and walking off.

"You're going to help Rachel with her choreography?" Santana asked, trying to keep her jealousy out of her voice.

Brittany nodded. After a few seconds she finally asked, "Do I get a hint?"

Santana automatically grinned, "Yeah. It's in my locker."

They walked down the empty hallways, pinkie in pinkie to Santana's locker. When they got there, Santana made Brittany close her eyes, which made her nearly squeal with joy.

"Hold out your hands," Santana instructed and Brittany followed.

The blonde felt something fuzzy come to rest in her hand. She finally opened her eyes and in her hand was a small stuffed penguin. She tried to figure out what it meant while feeling it over with her hands. Santana was sure that Brittany would never guess where she was going to take her. So she was content to just kiss Brittany on the cheek and watch the blonde hug her new penguin.

Almost an hour after school, Brittany and Santana stood shoulder-to-shoulder looking through the glass at the penguins in the Lima Aquarium. Brittany was clutching the stuffed one Santana gave her to her chest while Santana was just happy that Brittany was happy.

When they moved to the tropical fish room, they sat on the bench against the back wall in the euphoric blue glow of the tank in the dark room. Santana sat sideways on the bench with her legs steepled while Brittany sat between her legs with the side of her head resting on Santana's forehead.

"Where do you want to go?" Brittany asked staring into the fish tank, "When we leave Lima?"

Santana took a deep breath that tickled Brittany's ear. Santana smiled with Brittany shrunk away only to resume her previous position. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere with a beach," Brittany watched a large angelfish swim by with wide eyes.

"What do you want to do in your city by the beach?" Santana asked, tilting her head up so she could kiss Brittany's temple.

Brittany closed her eyes to absorb the kiss before turning her head to kiss Santana fully on the lips. When she pulled away, her head when to Santana's shoulder, "I wanna dance."

Santana smiled, "Perfect. You'll be amazing, Britt."

"What about you?" Brittany asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to live with you on the beach and…" Santana sighed, "I'll find something to do that I'm good at."

"You're good at a lot of things," Brittany added, hoping to help. "You're a good dancer."

"Not as good as you," Santana played with the hem of the t-shirt Brittany had changed into.

Brittany tried again, "You're a good singer. Better than me."

"I don't know if I could get away with doing that for a living," Santana stroked Brittany's hair. She kissed Brittany's head again and ran her hand up Brittany's side, "I'll figure something out. Don't worry about it."

They sat in the aquarium for another hour before deciding it was time to leave. Brittany smiled as she held Santana's hand out to the car. There were times that Santana was possibly the sweetest person she knew. Like now when she'd kiss her all the time, surprise her with trips to places she'd never been, and when Santana would remain in constant contact for as long as she could. This was the side of Santana that no one, but Brittany had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

As they drove back to Brittany's house, Santana pulled off of the road and into the parking lot of an ice cream shop. Santana looked over to Brittany who was smiling. She leaned over the middle of the console and kissed the blonde.

After they ordered, they got their ice cream and walked toward a table in the corner. As they were walking a voice stopped them, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Ice cream," Brittany smiled at Rachel who was seated across the booth from Quinn.

Rachel chuckled, "Makes sense."

"Why don't you sit with us?" Quinn suggested, "Unless you're on like a…date or something."

Santana was in a decent mood so she didn't mind sitting with the two girls. She didn't mind sitting with them, but she did mind not sitting next to Brittany so Rachel moved to the other side next to Quinn while she and Brittany occupied the other side.

"Craving?" Santana asked Quinn with a quirked eyebrow.

Quinn nodded.

Santana leaned back against the back of the vinyl seat, "So are you two like new BFFs or what?"

Rachel looked to Quinn who shrugged, "I don't know. I guess so. Rachel's been the only person nice enough to take me out to get weird foods at weird hours."

"You never called me," Santana offered.

"Oh please," Quinn smirked, "Have you ever tried to wake you up before seven thirty? It's like poking a bear with a stick."

"I would have gone," Brittany added a bit dejected.

Quinn smiled, "I know you would have, but you two have been busy and I didn't want to interrupt. Besides the diva over here likes driving me around at two a.m. looking for a Mexican food place that's still open."

"I didn't say that," Rachel corrected her with a small smile, "I said when I write my memoirs it will give me an interesting story to lead off with before my career took off."

The rest of the hanging out feature some light teasing between Rachel and Quinn, while Brittany and Santana interjected when they felt it was warranted.

When they parted ways, Santana drove Brittany home and just like always, she walked Brittany to her front door.

"Can I come over tonight?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany smiled and hugged Santana, whispering in her ear, "I'll leave the window open."

It was already midnight when Santana managed to sneak out of her house. She parked down the street like she always did and walked the rest of the way to Brittany's house. She'd become really good at climbing up the tree hung over the house so she silently dropped from the tree to the first floor roof right next to Brittany's window, readjusting her Cheerio bag that was slung over her shoulder.

Just like promised the window was open. Santana pushed it in and stepped down into Brittany's room. She smiled to see Brittany already asleep on her bed in boyshorts and a t-shirt. Santana closed the window, made sure Brittany's door was locked, shed her jacket and jeans then crawled into bed with the blonde wrapping her arms around her.

Brittany woke up in the morning to find Santana cuddled up next to her. She smiled and kissed Santana's forehead before slipping out of bed to start getting read for school.

Santana woke up a few minutes later when Brittany was stepping out of the bathroom in a towel. Santana smiled and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. That was quite a sight to behold when she first woke up.

"Good morning," Brittany bounced over to the bed and sat down next to Santana.

Santana mumbled something into the pillow that sounded vaguely like 'good morning.'

Brittany leaned over Santana and kissed the side of her head, "Get up. We're going to be late."

The Latina rolled over onto her back and pulled Brittany down into a kiss by the towel. "We can have some fun and be really late," Santana grinned.

Brittany shook her head, "I have a test first period."

Santana pulled her down again for another, long kiss. "Fine, but I'm going to spend the night this weekend."

"Good," Brittany grinned and readjusted her towel. "Go get ready."

Santana got up and sauntered into the bathroom, not completely closing the door before getting into the shower.

Brittany walked into the bathroom to blow dry her hair while Santana finished up in the shower. Santana turned off the water and grabbed a towel. "Do you think something is going on between Rachel and Quinn?"

Brittany turned off the blow dryer, thinking for a moment, "I don't know."

"That would be weird," Santana stated, "Like really weird."

"I don't think so," Brittany shrugged and brushed out her hair.

Santana dried of her hair with the towel, "Why don't you think so?"

"They're both, like, nice now," Brittany answered, "Rachel likes Quinn."

"Like really likes her?" the brunette asked.

Brittany nodded, "I think so."

"Hmm," Santana walked back into the bedroom to put on her Cheerios uniform. "I have a lot a great clothes and I never get to wear them to school."

"I know," Brittany walked out of the bathroom with her perfect ponytail.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Brittany said before Rachel started the choreography. She kept messing up and it was obvious she was out of her element.

"This is really hard," Rachel put some stray hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

Brittany walked up next to her, "Does it help when I do it with you?"

"Not really," Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll figure it out."

"You learn dances fast in glee," Brittany offered picking up a water bottle and handing it to Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, "Well I guess I learn better in groups." She took a drink out of the bottle and started choking. "That's horrible. What is that?"

"Oh," Brittany took the water bottle back, "That's mine." She handed Rachel the water bottle the actually contained water. Then she got out her phone and pushed some buttons before closing it, then tossing it onto her Cheerios bag.

Rachel took a long drink, "What is it?"

"Sue Sylvester Mater Cleanse," Brittany took a long drink, "You get used to it I guess."

"It's rancid," Rachel shook her head and put her water down, "It can't be that good for you."

The blonde shrugged, "Santana says it's not. She takes me to get real food a lot."

Rachel nodded with a slight smile, "That's good."

Suddenly the door opened and Santana walked in. She looked right at Brittany, "What's up?"

"Can I teach you this dance?" Brittany asked, "Rachel learns better in a group."

Santana looked over at Rachel before her eyes went back to her best friend, "Uh, yeah sure."

"Okay," Brittany grinned. She put her water bottle down just as a phone dinged.

"Oh that's mine," Rachel stepped over and picked it up. She quickly read the message, replied and replaced it. "Sorry. Okay I'm ready." She walked over and took her place.

Ten minutes later, Rachel was progressing quickly with Santana there to learn with her and Santana was occasionally messing up on purpose so Brittany would have to guide her hips to the movements. Brittany seemed to catch on and put her hands on Santana a little lower than necessary.

Brittany went back to the stereo and counted, "Five, six, seven, eight."

Rachel and Santana went through the dance and halfway through Quinn walked in the door. Neither dancer saw her so she walked over to Brittany who was watching.

"Hey," Quinn smiled and watched the two girls dance.

"Hey," Brittany smiled back. She hugged Quinn who was surprised, but warmly accepted it. The spontaneity of the bubbly blonde's affection was a welcomed change to the cold shoulders and slushies she had grown accustomed to.

Quinn looked at Rachel and Santana, "How's it going?"

"Good," Brittany saw Rachel and Santana sort of stumble through the last steps.

Quinn nodded slowly, "Good. Rachel's really nervous about this solo. She said it's outside of regular genre base."

Finally, Rachel and Santana gave up and realized Quinn was there. Rachel looked down at the ground then turned back to the mirrors. Santana walked over to Brittany, "This choreography is impossible. Especially the end."

Brittany frowned. It seemed easy to her.

Quinn interjected, "Maybe you should show them how it's done."

The other blonde nodded, "Okay." She walked to the middle of the dance floor and shook out her legs. Santana pushed play on the stereo and Brittany started dancing. With all the grace of a ballerina and the ability to pop and lock like the most seasoned hip hop dancers, Brittany did make the dance look easy. When she finished, her breathing hadn't changed at all. She ran a hand through her hair the landed perfectly around her shoulders and walked over to the group.

"You're…something else," Quinn commented, "Why haven't you been doing the choreography for the Cheerios?"

"No one asked," Brittany shrugged, "I thought of some way to make the end easier."

Santana was just staring at her. She took a deep breath before grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her into a fierce kiss. Rachel looked at Quinn with a panicked look on her face. Quinn just smiled and took Rachel's hand, pulling her to the other side of the room.

"You are so sexy," Santana breathed when she pulled away.

Brittany grinned and leaned forward so she and Santana were breathing the same air, "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," Santana nodded, breathless and completely turned on, "Let's go to the locker room. I think it's time to call it a day."

Brittany just nodded in a reply.

Santana leaned to the side so she could see Rachel and Quinn behind Brittany, "How about we move this to Rachel's house in an hour…and a half?"

Quinn smiled knowingly while Rachel just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Brittany picked up her bag and followed Santana to the Cheerios locker room where Santana showed Brittany some of her own moves in the showers.

"So," Quinn walked with Rachel out to her car, "While they're having sex, why don't we go get something to eat?"

"They're having sex?" Rachel asked, wide-eyed, "At school?"

Quinn chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. The Cheerios' locker room is a very private place since Coach Sylvester put in the steam showers. They lock and everything."

"Wow," Rachel blinked, "Well, I have to admit that Brittany is hot when she's dancing like that. I wish I could dance like that."

"You'll be able to," Quinn reassured Rachel with a smile.

Rachel dug for her keys in her bag, "Well, where do you want to eat?"

"Mexican?" Quinn asked.

"For the fifth time in three days?" Rachel chuckled.

The blonde waited for Rachel to unlock her car so she could get in the passenger's seat. "We don't have to."

"No it's fine," Rachel pushed the unlock button and got in. "Mr. Taco again?"

"Duh," Quinn smirked.

Rachel laughed and started her car.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a little longer than an hour for Santana and Brittany to show up at Rachel's house. By the time they'd gotten there, Rachel and Quinn had pushed all the furniture in the living room against the walls and rolled up the carpet after promising Rachel's dads they'd put everything back exactly where it was.

Santana agreed to dance with Rachel again on the condition that when they were done Brittany would do the dance again solo.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Brittany called above the music, "Dun-dun-dun, up and down, spin, stop. Good Rachel. Reach and cross, bah-bah-bah, Step step back step." Then she clapped with the timing to keep them hitting each mark.

"Have you ever thought about teaching dance?" Quinn asked Brittany as they sat on the couch watching the finished product, "You're really good."

Brittany smiled her gleeful little smile, "No, I don't know….I just love dance."

Quinn nodded, "I understand."

Santana and Rachel walked over to them and both sank onto the couch. Santana smirked, "It's your turn hot stuff."

The blonde Cheerio happily bounced to the middle of the floor and Quinn pushed the play button with her foot. The look of absolute happiness took over Brittany's face. Dance was definitely her element.

When she was finished she walked over to the couch and sat in Santana's lap, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Santana closed her eyes.

"You guys could stay here if you wanted," Rachel offered, looking at her phone, "It's almost midnight."

Brittany looked at Santana who shrugged, "I'll have to call my mom."

The blonde nodded and suppressed a yawn, "My parents won't notice." Brittany stretched and got up so Santana could go make her phone call. "I think I left some pajamas in Santana's car," Brittany noted and walked out the front door.

"What does she mean her parents won't notice?" Rachel quietly asked Quinn, neither one moving from the couch.

The blonde seemed the anticipate the question because she easily answered, "Brittany's parents suck. They give her stuff and let her do whatever she wants, so they don't really have to pay attention. One time she spent an entire week an Santana's house before they knew she was gone."

"How terrible," Rachel told Quinn quietly.

Quinn nodded. Her hands moved to her stomach and the look on her face grew grave.

"I'm sure whoever she goes to will love her and pay attention to her," Rachel put her hand gently on Quinn's forearm, "Adopted kids aren't surprises. People adopt kids because they want someone to share their love with."

Quinn let out a sad smiled, "I just don't want any of that to happen to her. I want her life to be perfect."

"No one's life is perfect. That's what makes it fun," Rachel smiled, "All you can do is hope she's loved."

"Hey I found some underwear in the back seat that I…lost," Brittany trailed off realized she probably shouldn't have said what she just said. She quickly added, "And my pajamas," holding them up as proof.

Santana returned, phone in hand. "All clear."

Brittany dropped her pajamas onto the coffee table and fell back into an armchair, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Santana replied, sitting on the arm of the armchair, "We didn't eat dinner."

Rachel knew what was about to come out of Quinn's house so she clapped her hand over the blonde's mouth, stifling the 'but you ate something else' that Quinn was about to say. When Rachel let go she eyed the girl before adding with a sly grin, "I could go for a snack."

"Mr. Taco?" Rachel huffed, the double entendre lost on her and picked up her keys off of the coffee table.

The pregnant blonde stood up, offering her hand to Rachel, "Duh."

Rachel took the hand offered to her and let Quinn pull her up. "They think I'm nuts. I go there at least twice a day, most of the time without you so they think I'm ordering all that food for myself. They probably think I'm on the fast track to sumo wrestler."

Quinn smiled, her sweet angelic smile that could usually get her out of trouble with anyone. It worked on Rachel who just sighed, admitting defeat, "I'll be in the car."

Santana wielded an invisible whip and quietly made the sound effect so that only Brittany could hear. The blonde Cheerio chuckled and followed Rachel out to the car.

"This is so good," Quinn said, between bites of her burrito.

Rachel watched contently as Quinn ate, just happy that Quinn was happy.

Santana and Brittany were eating the nachos that were placed between them and sharing mischievous smirks. There was something freeing about being out in Lima when it was dark. No one was really out. Most people were home so they had the restaurant all to themselves. There were a few workers shuffling around, but no one they knew. It was like a different world. A world where Santana and Brittany weren't afraid to hold hands or steal brief kisses. A world where they were okay, even happy to be hanging around with Rachel Berry and the former head Cheerio. There was no high school politics, no one else judging them. They were just four friends hanging out.

"Okay so," Santana interrupted the lull in the conversation, "What are you guys doing for the glee assignment?"

"Which one?" Quinn asked, having totally spaced out during glee earlier that day.

Rachel quickly answered, "The one were we pick a song from a movie musical,"

"Oh," Quinn shrugged, "I don't know." She looked at Rachel, "What are you doing?"

Rachel waved her hand like it was nothing to pick out a song, "Probably 'Wouldn't It Be Lovely' from My Fair Lady or something. A few minutes with my iPod and I'll have a lot of choices." She looked at Santana, "What are you two doing?"

Santana shrugged and turned back to her food, but Brittany added, "I want to do one from Beauty and the Beast."

"Which one?" Quinn asked, resting her chin in her palm. She glanced at Santana who looked surprised.

"Um, 'Something There'," Brittany nodded, "It's my favorite."

Santana let a grin crawl up on her face. She kept her eyes on her food as she picked it up, but knew Brittany was wearing a matching grin.

"Perfect," Quinn looked between the two, "Are you going to do it with her San?"

Santana glanced at Brittany before added, "Of course."

"Who's going to be beauty and who's going to be the beast?" Rachel asked, trying to squash a smirk.

Brittany looked at Santana for the answer. Santana smirked, "Which one do you think you should be?"

"The beast."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taller than you," Brittany answered, matter-of-factly.

Santana smirked, "That doesn't mean you're the beast. I'm meaner than you so I'll be the beast."

"But you're prettier than me," Brittany added like it was common knowledge, "You have to be the beauty. You're beautiful. It's in the name."

Santana melted on the spot. She saw the honesty in Brittany's eyes and knew that the blonde meant what she said. It's not like no one ever told her she was pretty before. She'd heard it thousands of times, but when Brittany said it, her chest swelled and she felt it in her heart that Brittany thought it was absolutely true.

She gave into impulse and drew Brittany in for a kiss. Although the way she felt was natural and perfect kissing Brittany she was still aware that they were in public and in front of one of the biggest gossips in school so she cut it shorter than she would have liked.

Brittany grinned happily. "So I'm the beast?"

"No, not in a million years," Santana shook her head, "You are way too sweet."

The blonde pouted, "I can be mean." The statement earned grins from everyone at the table because, no Brittany really couldn't be mean.

When Santana finally looked across the table, she saw that Rachel was gone. At the confused expression Quinn added, "She went to go get me a churro."

"Wow," Santana shook her head, "What's it like having a servant?"

Brittany took a sip of her drink, but there was noting in it so she mumbled, "San can you get me some more?"

The Latina stood up and took Brittany's empty cup. "Yeah."

"It's kinda like that," Quinn smirked at Santana.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the soda fountain, knowing that Quinn was right. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Brittany.

When she was done getting the soda for Brittany, Santana saw Rachel walking back to the table. "So what's going on between you and Quinn?"

Rachel looked at Santana, churro in hand, like she was caught stealing it, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you two have gotten all best friendy really fast and you're basically waiting on her hand and foot," Santana grinned, "And you love it."

"She's pregnant," Rachel shrugged, ducking her head as they walked, "It only seems right."

"She was horrible to you."

"She apologized. You of all people should knew she's a completely different person now."

"She already told me what you two did," Santana smirked as they neared the table.

Rachel stopped cold, "She what?"

The Cheerio laughed, "She didn't tell me anything, but now you gave yourself up. What's been happening?"

Rachel sighed, with a look that could only be described as heartbroken, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

The smile on Santana's face fell. She stood in front of Rachel and uncharacteristically put her hand on the diva's shoulder, "Hey, maybe she'll come around. Just give her time. She's all messed up in the head from all the hormones and shit."

"How did you and Brittany get together?" Rachel asked, quietly.

Santana glanced back at the table where Quinn and Brittany were laughing about something. She looked at Rachel, "Let's go get them their stuff and we'll go talk outside."

Rachel nodded, following Santana back to the table. She was quiet as Santana explained where they were going. Her voice had a veiled finality that kept the two blondes from asking any questions. She walked to the door with Rachel in tow, while both blondes silently watched.


	7. Chapter 7

Once outside, Santana sat on the hood of Rachel's car and the songstress followed suit. "Okay, so," Santana smiled, "Uh, I met Brittany is eighth grade when she moved here from New York. Her dad got a job here or whatever. Anyway, the first day of school she sat next to me in Spanish. We were instant friends. Last year I knew something was different. I started to notice the way she walked and the way her Cheerio skirt was just short enough to be really sexy without revealing too much. The way that when she'd sleep in my bed, I'd want to be as close to her as possible. It was weird so I started dating Puck. He was like, the perfect guy…at the time anyway. He was hot and he could play the guitar, but as much as I tried the feelings I got around Puck were nothing compared to what I felt with Brittany. When I started dating Puck she started to get really distant and she was sad a lot. I asked her what was wrong and after talking all night one weekend, everything was out in the open. Then she asked if she could kiss me. That was it. She's had me wrapped around her little finger ever since." Santana looked over at Rachel, "And if you tell anyone, you'll never sing again."

Rachel's hand automatically went to her throat. She calmed down when she saw the slight twinkle in Santana's eyes. "So did you tell her first or did she tell you?"

"She told me," Santana nodded, "I'm definitely not brave enough to go first."

Rachel laid all the way back on the car, "Is it too much to hope for?"

Santana laid back next to Rachel, "I don't think so, but I guess it's because my fairytale had a happy ending. I think all you can do is tell her there's an option waiting for her."

Rachel shook her head, "It'll never happen. She's Quinn Fabray. Head Cheerio," a look from Santana made her pause, "Sorry. Former head Cheerio… She's not into girls."

"Tell that to Brittany," Santana smirked, "They got drunk at a party and were about ready to go at it before I dragged Brittany off."

The songstress' eyes widened, "She cheated?"

"No," the Cheerio shook her head, "I don't think Brittany is capable of that. It was a while before our talk. It's what got me to thinking. I was jealous. I shouldn't have been, but I was. It took a while, but I finally admitted it."

Rachel nodded understandingly and let out a humorless smile, "I know how that goes."

They sat in silence for a while before Santana felt a hand on her stomach. She lulled her head to the side and saw Brittany looking down on her with a loving smile. Santana put her hand on top of Brittany's, "Ready?"

Brittany looked at Quinn who was standing in front of the car. Quinn nodded so Brittany told Santana, "Yes."

Santana sat up and pulled Brittany into a hug. She whispered, "You know I love you right?"

Brittany was confused at the sudden change in Santana's normal behavior, but managed a nod. She let her arms encircle Santana.

Rachel watched longingly at Santana and Brittany hold onto each other in the empty parking lot. Then she looked at Quinn who was biting her lip and kicking at the ground with her hands in her pockets. Rachel immediately asked, "You okay?"

Quinn looked up and briefly smile, "Yeah it's just…" She trailed off, her usual smirk appearing on her face, "They're so cute I wanna barf."

Santana heard that and flipped her off while keeping Brittany close.

Quinn and Rachel got in the car in an attempt to get the two moving. It didn't work so Quinn told Rachel to start the car, which she did. They still didn't move. Finally Quinn leaned over and honked the horn. They could both see Brittany jump a little, but Santana calmed her down immediately. When they got into the car, Quinn remarked, "That took forever. We are going somewhere with beds you know."

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled sweetly. It wasn't about beds or sex right then. It was about knowing just how lucky she was that Brittany loved her.

Once back at the house, all four made their way to Rachel's bedroom. "Sorry you guys," Rachel apologized to Santana and Brittany, "I forgot my daddy is redecorating the guest room."

Santana, who was still high on the amazing drug known as Brittany, just shrugged, "It's cool. I can sleep anywhere."

"Do you think the bed is big enough for all of us?" Quinn asked sitting on the edge.

Santana shot out a playful jab, "It's barely big enough for you and Drizzle."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine. You can sleep on the floor."

"The mattress is still in the spare room if you want me to go get it for you," Rachel offered, taking off her sweater and tossing it into her wicker laundry basket.

"I'll help," Brittany followed her out of the room.

That left Quinn and Santana sitting on the bed in silence. Quinn looked at the bedspread and picked at it, "What did she say?" Santana detected a hint of nervousness in Quinn's voice.

"Who?" Santana asked like she didn't know.

Quinn looked up at Santana with a 'get serious' look on her face. "You know who."

After a deep breath, Santana laid back on the bed, "She's getting rid of all her awful sweaters and wanted to know if she should burn then or give them to the nearest nursing home."

The pregnant girl was not happy with the sarcastic response she got, although she sort of expected it.

"Okay fine," Santana acted frustrated although she was just playing with Quinn now, "She told me how you've been acting all weird lately. Like when you stare at her too long and that you always find a reason to snuggle with her. It's freaking her out."

"It is?" Quinn frowned and looked on the verge of tears.

Santana quickly sat up, "No she didn't. I'm sorry. Don't cry."

"What did you do?" Brittany asked accusingly from the door. The mattress was halfway in with Brittany already in the room and Rachel blocked on the outside of the room.

Quinn looked at Santana with an arrogance that Santana hadn't see since Quinn was still a Cheerio. It was a look that said _I can get you in a lot of trouble right now unless you do what I want_.

Santana slumped back on the bed and flipped her wrist at Quinn signaling her surrender. Tonight, surrendering was better than Brittany being mad at her because that meant no snuggle time and that's what Santana had been looking forward to since the parking lot.

"Nothing," Quinn shook her head, "I just got something in my eye."

"Are you sure?" Rachel called, jumping so she could see over the mattress.

Quinn smiled at the head of Rachel, bobbing up and down behind the off white mass of softness. "I'm fine."

With a few more good tugs, the mattress was in the room and next to Rachel's bed. Brittany and Santana dropped onto the bed, instantly tangling their limbs together like they slept the same way every night.

Rachel flipped off the lights and closed the door before making her way to the bed.

"Goodnight love birds," Quinn tauntingly called at the two Cheerios on the mattress on the floor.

"Goodnight Drizzle," Santana called back.

An exhausted Brittany mumbled, "G'night Quinn. G'night Rachel."

"Goodnight," Rachel replied in a singsong voice.

In the middle of the night, Quinn had to get up in the middle of the night to pee. Another side effect of a tiny baby laying on her bladder. She had to crawl over Rachel and tiptoe to the bathroom. When she returned she found Rachel sitting up in bed with the lamp on, a concerned expression on her face. When she saw Quinn she asked, "Are you okay?"

Quinn smiled, "Yeah. Just had to go to the bathroom, go back to sleep."

Rachel glanced at the two Cheerios laying on the mattress on the ground. Santana was on her back with her arms wrapped around Brittany who had her head on her shoulder and an arm draped around Santana's waist.

"They're cute when they're sleeping huh?" Quinn asked with a slight smile when she saw that Rachel was watching them.

"It must be nice, you know?" Rachel asked and turned her eyes to Quinn, "Besides the hiding part…they're perfect for each other. .Who finds that in high school."

"Not many people," Quinn shrugged and laid down, propping her head up to look at Rachel.

Rachel turned off the light and laid down, "They're lucky."

"They're hiding it."

"If I was them I would to," Rachel offered, "This isn't the best town to be gay in. My dads spent forever finding a house in a neighborhood they liked and where they could walk outside to get the newspaper without being scowled out. But still, my dads are still in love no matter what and Brittany and Santana are obviously…even though they pretend not to be. It's really sweet Like Romeo and Juliet, but Romea and Juliet."

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah, they're lucky."

Rachel sighed and laid down all the way, burying her face in he pillow. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rach," the blonde sighed and watched Rachel fall asleep before resigning herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Spoilers for "Funk". It helps if you've already watched it. The reviews are very appreciated. Thanks for all those who have. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Santana was surprised that Brittany was still asleep. She was usually awake at least an hour before Santana got up. Then she sat up to look on the bed and saw that both Rachel and Quinn were still asleep, cuddling together in the middle of the bed.

Santana smirked. If there was nothing going on between them, there was definitely going to be soon.

She stretched which jostled Brittany out of sleep. The blonde looked up at her with sleepy eyes, but a sweet smile. "Good morning."

Santana dipped down and gave Brittany and good morning kiss, resisting the urge to make it a good morning fooling around.

"What time is it?" Brittany asked, stretching out.

Santana searched the room for a clock and saw a gold star clock on the wall by Rachel's vanity. "Seven."

As they stretched and stole a few innocent kisses, Quinn woke up. She sat up out of Rachel's embrace and suddenly felt cold. However her baby had one thing on its mind. "Something smells delicious."

Brittany and Santana looked at Quinn. Brittany sniffed the air around them, but all she could smell was Santana's perfume.

"Wha-" Rachel sat up, awoken by the loss of warmth. Her sleepy eyes went right to Quinn, "What's wrong?"

Quinn shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just really hungry and something smells great."

Rachel rolled out of bed, "Alright. Let's go eat." Then she mumbled something like she was going to weigh four hundred pounds by the time the baby came because she ate with Quinn all the time before shutting herself in the bathroom.

"She's like your wife," Santana commented, standing up and starting to change back into her uniform.

Quinn just laid back on the bed, "Yeah. I guess. All the work and none of the perks."

Brittany looked at Santana, "Like health insurance?"

Santana smirked and kissed Brittany again, "No babe. She means that she wants to have sex with Rachel."

The blonde Cheerio looked back at Quinn and asked like it was the simplest thing in the whole world, "Why don't you just do it?"

Quinn opened her mouth, but before she could get anything out, Rachel walked in, looking wide awake and ready for the day. She let out a huge annoying smile, "Good morning."

After they were all dressed, they headed downstairs where the non-pregnant girls could now smell the delicious smell. They followed it to the kitchen where they found one of Rachel's dads, at the stove. He was dressed in gray pants, a white pinstriped button down, and dress shoes. His dark skin was flawless and his wielding of the spatula was graceful.

When he heard the footsteps, he turned around and looked at them, "Good morning girls."

A mumbled chorus of 'good morning' came from the girls. Rachel smiled at her dad, "You're making a lot of food."

"Well," he smiled a bright smiled back and hugged her, "I figured that since there was an extra car outside there would probably be extra people." He smiled at Quinn and hugged her, "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Hungry," Quinn answered with a smile as she hugged him back,

Then he turned to Santana and Brittany, "I don't believe I've met you two." He extended his hand, "I'm James."

Santana shook it, "I'm Santana."

"I'm Brittany," the blonde happily announced.

He smiled at them both, "Well, it's nice to meet you. You all are certainly welcome to eat as much as you want. It looks like there will be some leftover."

They all sat around the table in the breakfast nook and surveyed the feast set before them.

"This is so amazing," Quinn took a bit of the pancake on her plate and moaned.

Rachel smirked with a playful roll of her eyes, "You say that every time you eat."

Santana looked at Brittany who smiled slyly back at her. They both knew what was going on. Rachel and Quinn were borderline acting like they'd been married for ten years.

Once Rachel's dad left to go to work, Santana looked across the table at Quinn, "How often do you come here?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. It's way better than being at Puck's house."

Santana had to give her that. There was always a weird smell coming from Puck's room and his mom glared at everyone that walked through the door.

"Isn't today Wednesday?" Quinn asked Brittany and Santana.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. Then a panicked look came over her face. She turned to Santana who was wearing a matching expression.

They started scrambling out of the kitchen and out the front door. Out the kitchen window they could see them jump in the car and speed off.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, completely confused.

Quinn reached over the table and took a piece of untouched toast off of Santana's plate, "Coach Sylvester has Wednesday morning cheer practice. I can't believe they forgot."

"Well they did look really cozy this morning," Rachel added wistfully. She stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Still jealous?" Quinn asked curious and half-kidding.

Rachel turned around and leaned back on the counter, "I don't know. I think I see all these happy couples around me and I just want something like that."

"Who are these happy couples?" Quinn asked, standing and picking up hers and Brittany's plate to take to the sink, "Because everyone who I know in a relationship is miserable. Except maybe Brittany and Santana who would rather hide their relationship and sleep around with some guys from school than let the world know that they're in love. I'd say that's pretty miserable."

Rachel sighed, "Love sucks."

"I'd have to agree," Quinn offered a slight smile, "But there are moments when love is amazing. I guess Brittany and Santana aren't the best examples. They have annoyingly cute moments and they have heinous breakdowns. But your dads seem like they have it all worked out."

"Well they're adults. They've had time to figure it out," Rachel started walking to the front door because she and Quinn did need to leave for school, "I wouldn't mind the heinous breakdowns if I could have those annoying cute moments." She picked up her backpack and keys before handing Quinn hers.

Quinn smiled sadly and nodded, "I know what you mean."

"I think I'm dead," Brittany said, laying across three chairs in the glee room.

Santana laid on the ground next to her, "Me too. I will never be late to practice again."

"Are you ladies waiting for me?" Puck asked, walking in and dropping his things in a chair next to Brittany's head.

"If I could feel my legs," Santana mumbled, "You wouldn't be able to feel your balls."

That shut Puck up for a minute before he leaned down next to Brittany, "Have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

Suddenly, Santana could feel her extremities again and punched Puck in the gut. As he staggered backwards she added, "Whoops. Reflex."

"Reflex to what?" he asked holding his hand to his stomach.

Luckily Santana didn't have to answer because Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina walked in. In reality it was a reflex to anyone hitting on Brittany, but Santana wouldn't admit that in public.

Quinn and Rachel walked in a few seconds later and took seats behind Brittany and Santana.

"Long day?" Quinn asked the two Cheerios with a sneer.

"Bite me," Santana quipped and finally sat up although her muscles screamed in protest.

Brittany looked back at Rachel and Quinn through the hole in the back of one of the seats. Then she whispered, "Don't do it. It just makes her want to have sex."

A grin spread across Quinn's face and her eyes grew wide. Rachel was just stunned at the admission.

A few minutes later they were in their auditorium watching Vocal Adrenaline crush their souls. Brittany's mouth just hung open while Santana tried to keep her cool exterior. Quinn glanced at Rachel who looked like she was about to cry. She turned her glare back to Jesse who had just become a dead man dancing.

However, Brittany and Santana didn't have much time to dwell on it because cheer practice had taken over their after school hours. Nationals were a few days away and Sue wanted it to be perfect.

Quinn tried to call Rachel a few times during the night, but there was not an answer. She sighed and finally got to sleep with her phone in her hand waiting for Rachel to call back.

The pregnant girl was surprised to find a hallway full of depressed Cheerios when she walked in. The first one she spotted was Santana who was crouching against the wall crying, her hair a hot mess. Then she saw Brittany with her uniform on backwards and her hair was…a hot mess, begging JewFro for help finding her class.

Quinn stopped next to Santana and knelt down as best she could, "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nationals," Santana stuttered, "We're not….going." With that last word she broke down again.

The pregnant girl's eyes widened. She'd never known Sue Sylvester to pull out of a competition. Ever. Something terrible must have happened. To make matters worse, Rachel didn't seem in any better shape than the Cheerios. She looked like she'd been crying all night, but tried to hide it with concealer that had become blotchy with more tears.

Then when she got to glee, Rachel got a call from Jesse and went running out of the room. Quinn was pissed off now to the max. And not just regular head cheerleader pissed off, but dethroned, pregnant head cheerleader pissed off. This was all too much for Quinn who finally found an outlet belting out a funky ballad.

While they were in the bathroom trying to sort out each other's appearances, Brittany and Santana saw Rachel fly into the room, covered in some sort of yellow goop.

"Oh my god!" Brittany squealed, "What happened?"

Rachel sniffled a bit, holding back tears before she completely broke down, Brittany catching her as they sunk to the ground.

The door burst open with Quinn standing there, eyes darting around. She immediately spotted the sobbing star and sank to her knees, all of her prior anger over Rachel's excitement to see Jesse replaced with sympathy for Rachel and blind rage for Jesse.

Brittany suggested that they take Rachel to the Cheerio locker room to let her shower. "No one is there," she reasoned with tears in her eyes.

Santana took her hand, "Hey, it's going to be okay. I'll figure something out." She pulled Brittany into her arms and took a deep breath trying to find a way to make it all better.

While they were in the locker room, waiting for Rachel to get out of the shower, Quinn paced in front of Santana and Brittany, "He can't get away with this. Mr. Shue stopped the guys from going to kick their pompous asses, but they're still going to pay."

Brittany nodded, while Santana was off in her head, which was an odd swap of habits. Finally Santana stood up, pulling Brittany up with her, "We have to go, but we'll meet you at the park at…eight." With that Santana pulled the blonde Cheerio out of the locker room.

Santana turned to the one person at this school she was sure cared about them and hoped he could find a way to help. She let all the emotions she'd been suppressing come to a boil and waited for the tears to fill her eyes before knocking on his office door.

Mr. Shue opened the door an was surprised by Santana and Brittany, both in various states of being disheveled and both on the verge of tears. "Girls, what wrong?"

"We…I…" Santana finally let it all out, crumbling into one of the chairs in the office. "If we don't go to nationals…I'll never get out of this stupid town….I'll never get to go to college…I can't afford it on my own…"

At this admission, Brittany dropped next to Santana, completely beside herself with worry. She never knew that Santana was that depressed because Nationals was cancelled or that she was so dependant on the Cheerios to get her into college.

Mr. Shue knelt down in front of them and talked in a soothing voice, "Hey, I'll go talk to Coach Sylvester and see what's up okay? You don't need to worry about that. I'm sure you'll be on your way to Nationals a few days from now and on your way back with first place a few hours later." He patted Santana's shoulder and glanced at Brittany who just seemed lost in her own head.

"Thanks Mr. Shue," Santana sniffled and stood up. "I should go get the squad together so we can talk."

Brittany followed her out of the office while Santana wiped her eyes and sent a mass text to the team to meet her in the gym.

On the way Brittany asked in a barely audible voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Santana ducked her head, knowing exactly what Brittany was talking about. She took Brittany's hand in her own, not even bothering to just link pinkies. "I didn't want to worry you. You're going to get out of here no matter what. You're insanely talented…Cheerios is all I have."

"All you have?" Brittany stopped dead in the middle of the empty hallway.

The head Cheerio stopped and realized her syntactical error. She took both of Brittany's hand and looked into her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant that Cheerios is going to get me out of Lima so I can follow you wherever your talented feet take you."

Brittany let out a small, but hopeful smile, "You'll follow me?"

Santana gave her a small, sweet peck on the lips, "Anywhere. Now c'mon, we have a practice to run."

"Practice?" Brittany asked as they started walking again.

"Yeah," the other Cheerio nodded, "I'm hoping Mr. Shue can get Coach to come back and we have to be in top form."

Brittany nodded excitedly. She was glad Santana was taking charge again and wasn't crying anymore. And after Santana's confession about Cheerios being her only way out, Brittany vowed to herself to worked twice as hard at Cheerios practice to make Santana happy again.

Quinn sat alone on the merry-go-round waiting for Brittany and Santana. They finally walked up at eight on the dot, both looking tired, but fairly happy. Santana sat in front of Quinn facing her and Brittany sat behind Santana facing straight ahead.

"So," Quinn looked at Santana, "Any ideas on how to ruin that Jesse kid?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I have a few."

Quinn nodded, "Thanks."

"You know you should tell her," Santana said quietly and glanced back at Brittany who had laid back on the merry-go-round and fallen asleep. She smiled slightly before looking back at Quinn.

Quinn kicked off with her foot and watched the ground lazily float by as they spun, "Who says there's something to tell?"

"Your insane need for revenge," Santana answered.

The blonde sighed, "She's a really great friend, now that I've given her a chance. I want to be a really great friend back."

Santana leaned forward against one of the handles and added, "Okay. I'll pretend to believe you."

Quinn decided it was time to change the subject and glanced behind Santana at Brittany. "Why is she passed out? Did you keep her up late last night?"

Santana shook her head, "She worked her ass off today at practice." Then she let out a smile, "She did it for me."

"How do you know?"

"I told her that Cheerios is the only way I'm going to get out of this stupid town," Santana hesitated saying because Quinn used to say the same thing too, "So she worked twice as hard as she usually does and kept the girls in line."

Quinn looked at her hands in her lap and nodded, "That's sweet."

"Hey," Santana put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, "You have a voice that could carry you wherever you want to go. You don't have to be stuck in Lima for the rest of your life."

"I know," Quinn got quiet for a minute before looking back up at Santana, "So, you were saying you had some ideas for revenge?"

When Jesse got out of his forty-minute steam shower he walked to the mirror to look himself over before going to bed, he screamed. He leaned closer to the mirror to examine his new blue hair.

Quinn timidly knocked on the Berrys' door and stood back waiting to see if anyone would let her in.

James opened the door and smiled at her, "Hey, Quinn. Come in." He opened it enough for her to come in.

"Hi Mr. Berry," Quinn said to him, wringing her hands, "Is Rachel here?"

He nodded and led her to the kitchen. As he got down a glass, "She's been up in her room all evening. She won't let me in her room and she won't talk about it."

Quinn looked down at the tile and nodded. "I understand."

"But that doesn't mean she won't let you in," he smiled, hopefully and handed Santana a glass of water.

The blonde smiled and hugged James, "Thanks."

"No, thank you for coming to check on her," he rubbed her shoulder, "Just tell her that her dinner is getting cold and you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thanks," Quinn added again before going upstairs with the glass of water.

Rachel had been in bed since she got home from school. She was used to being embarrassed, but this was public humiliation on a grand scale. Plus all those poor baby chicks that could have been born if that eveil Jesse hadn't throwm them at her. She just wanted to bury herself in her bed and never be found.

When she knocked on the door, she was greeted with silence, which she expected. Instead of knocking again, she tried to doorknob. It was locked. She took a bobby pin out of her hair and knelt down in front of the door. Brittany had taught her how to pick a lock years ago. It didn't seem like a skill the airy blonde would possess, but when Brittany explained that she'd locked herself out of her room a lot. Then it all made sense.

Finally Quinn heard the telltale click and replaced the bobby pin before silently opening the door with the water in hand. Rachel looked surprised to see the door open and even more surprised to see Quinn with a glass of water.

Without speaking, Quinn went to the bed and handed Rachel the water. After watching the songstress take a long drink and set it on the nightstand, Quinn laid down next to Rachel and pulled the small girl into her arms. She softly stroked Rachel's hair just hoping that Rachel would lay there and let her be affectionate. This was taking a lot on Quinn's part in the first place. Having Rachel reject her comfort would be heartbreaking.

Instead, Rachel snuggled into her and let Quinn run her fingers through the long brown locks and soothingly rub her back over the purple pajamas that reminded Quinn of a 1950s movies where the girls have a sleepover and all wear overly-modest clothing. She smiled slightly and got lost in the feeling that being around Rachel started to give her, a sense of euphoria and affection that she wasn't used to. So when she dropped a kiss on Rachel's forehead she barely noticed.

Rachel pulled away slightly, but only enough to look at Quinn's face. "Why are you here?"

"You're sad," Quinn answered simply.

Rachel put some hair behind her ear and slightly smiled. "Thanks for coming Quinn. It means a lot."

Quinn nodded and gave into impulse once again, reaching up and cupping Rachel's cheek in her hand, softly rubbing along the singer's cheekbone with her thumb.

Neither one was sure who leaned in first, but before they knew it, they were a breath apart. A knock on the door nearly sent Quinn flying out of the bed. The blonde stood up and smoothed out her hair as James walked in.

He smiled, "Hey girls. I just wanted to let you know that since dinner got cold, I put it up for later. So maybe we could go get something to eat at Breadsticks?"

Quinn forced a smile, "I'd love to, but I promised Santana I'd help her with her Math homework." She turned to Rachel and offered a quick, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then walked out the door.

James quirked an eyebrow at his daughter, "What's going on?"

Rachel shook her head and watched the space Quinn just vacated, "I have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel walked down the halls of school the next day looking for Quinn. She had no idea where Quinn's classes were because lately Quinn would just show up at her locker. But today there was no Quinn to be found.

"Hey Berry!" a Cheerio she didn't know called, "My grandma called. She wants her sweater back."

Rachel had gotten used to the name-calling and stupid jokes about her clothes. Her reply came out of her mouth that was almost automatic, "The 90's called. They want their joke back."

The next thing she knew she was thrust into a row of lockers her backpack cushioning the blow on her back. The Cheerio crossed her arms at the stunned singer, "What did you say?"

Rachel closed her eyes for ten seconds and teleported herself away. To a stage with a spotlight and a familiar show tune. Or to her room with Quinn peacefully sleeping next to her. Or even better, last night in her bedroom where she was almost positive Quinn was about to kiss her.

"Hey," the Cheerio shoved her into the locker again, "I'm talking to you freak."

Rachel opened her eyes to see the menacing eyes of the girl that was assaulting her. She was getting ready to take some physical pain before the back of a Cheerio's uniform stepped between the mean cheerleader and Rachel.

"Leave her alone," the familiar voice told the other Cheerio.

Rachel was thankful that once again Brittany was sticking up for her.

"Or what?" the mean girl, who was awfully brave or awfully stupid stepped up to Brittany while the friends that were on her sides, backed off, knowing she was going into dangerous territory. "Is your girlfriend going to beat me up?"

Knowing that was a sensitive subject that would end up with Santana very angry at the cheerleader, Brittany or most likely Rachel again, the songstress put her hand on Brittany's shoulder, "Let's just go. Okay? It's not worth it."

The blonde Cheerio looked at Rachel and nodded, agreeing with her. They started walking off then the brave or stupid girl called after them, "That's right. Walk away, bitch."

Rachel saw Brittany's fists clench. Santana must be rubbing off on her because the blonde turned on her heel and marched right up to the irritating girl.

"Turn in your uniform to Coach Sylvester's office by lunchtime," Brittany did her best Santana scowl, which seemed to work.

The girl's eyes grew wide. "I…wha-what?"

"You heard me," Brittany snapped, "You're off the squad."

The girl just stood there stunned, while Brittany rejoined Rachel and they walked together to Rachel's locker.

"Can you really do that?" Rachel asked as she spun the numbers on the lock around a few times.

Brittany let out a delighted smile, "No, but she deserves it. Coach doesn't like her anyway and was going to cut her next week."

"Well," Rachel grinned, "Thanks for helping me out back there. I'm not used to having such popular friends."

"No problem," Brittany heard someone call her name down the hallway. She slid her backpack off one arm, "I have to go, but Quinn told me to give you this." She pulled out a picture and handed it to Rachel.

Before looking at it, Rachel asked, "Where is Quinn?"

Brittany thought for a second before shrugged, "I don't know." She let out her infectious grin, "See ya in glee."

"Bye," Rachel called after the blonde who was already lost in the crowd. She looked down at the picture and saw it was obviously an espionage-type shot of her ex-boyfriend with blue hair, trying to cut through the plastic wrap that covered his Range Rover. His eyes were colored over with a black marker and on the back it read in Quinn's handwriting. "I didn't do anything."

Rachel laughed at the picture and tucked it into her backpack before heading to class, hoping to catch Quinn between classes after next period was over.

Just as Brittany was about to go into her next class, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the girl's bathroom. Brittany smiled when she saw Santana, but the other girl didn't look as happy to see her.

"What happened with that freshman this morning?" Santana asked, crossing her arms.

Brittany looked at Santana with wide eyes wondering why she seemed pissed off. She shrugged, "She was being mean to Rachel and I told her she was off the squad. She turned in her uniform at lunch."

Although Santana was immensely proud of the fact that Brittany tricked that cheerleader right out of the uniform, she was still a little annoyed. "Then why do people keep asking me if we're dating?"

The confusion was evident on the blonde's face, "I didn't…tell anyone. She just asked if my girlfriend was going to beat her up. I didn't say anything. I swear."

Santana sighed, knowing her anger was misplaced on Brittany. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, "I know you didn't. I just…didn't sleep well last night and when I get to school everyone's asking if we're dating. I'll do the damage control. Don't worry about it." She kissed Brittany's cheek and added, "See you at glee." Before walking out the door.

Brittany frowned. She didn't know why Santana not to worry about it because she wasn't at all. She didn't care if the whole world knew they were dating. Why would Santana need to do damage control? What damage was done? Was it so terrible that a rumor about them was circulating the campus? Who cares about that stuff anymore anyway?

Rachel finally found Quinn, sitting in the glee room by herself right before practice started. She smiled and saw next to the blonde who smiled back. "Hey." Rachel set her backpack at her feet, "Thanks for what you…didn't do. It means a lot."

"I may only be good at two things, but revenge is definitely one of them," Quinn smirked.

"What's the other one?"

"Getting pregnant," Quinn replied with a playful smile.

Brittany skipped up behind Santana and linked their pinkies together. She was shocked when Santana pulled her hand away and gave Brittany a half-apologetic, half-annoyed look. "Not right now."

"What?" Brittany asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Not right now, okay?" Santana stated. Before she knew it, Brittany was stalking off toward the glee room. "Brittany wait!" But the didn't. The blonde turned on her heel into the room and Santana opened her mouth to call her again when she noticed that everyone was already there. So she shut her mouth and followed Brittany toward the chairs. However, the blonde picked a seat that was situated between Quinn and Mike so Santana couldn't sit next to her.

The nearest vacant seat was on the other side of Rachel so she walked over and sunk into the seat.

Quinn passes a note to Brittany while Kurt was in the middle of a solo from "The Music Man." The current Cheerio opened it and read, 'What happened?'

Brittany wrote back and handed it over. Quinn wasn't surprised at the answer, 'Santana is being stupid.'

'Did she say something mean?'

Brittany wrote a long paragraph about how she helped Rachel this morning and that Santana got mad and now they couldn't hold pinkies in the hallway anymore.

Quinn shot a glare Santana's way and Rachel quirked an eyebrow who saw the menacing look from the pregnant girl. Rachel looked at Santana who sunk lower in her chair.

Rachel passed a note to Santana asking what happened.

Santana wrote back, 'None of your business.'

Rachel sighed and handed the note to Quinn who glared at Santana again. Then she passed the note Brittany had written to Rachel who read over it and threw her own glare Santana's way.

After glee practice, Santana had had enough of the glaring from Quinn and Rachel so she stormed out.

Santana also happened to be Brittany's ride so she rode with Rachel and Quinn to Rachel's house where they settled in the living room for a musical, which was pretty much the only genre of DVD Rachel owned.

Brittany had sat next to Quinn who pulled the forlorn girl into her arms before eventually steeling with her head in Quinn's lap. The pregnant girl stroked Brittany's hair while throwing worried looks Rachel's way. Neither one had ever seen Brittany so drained of energy and the blonde hadn't smiled since before glee.

"What movie is this?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Nine," Rachel answered, "It's a Broadway musical that was turned into a film. My dads say the film version is a travesty, but I haven't seen the musical live so I can't judge."

"I like this song," Brittany mumbled.

Rachel added, hoping to get a smiled from the Cheerio, "I have the soundtrack if you want to borrow it. The songs are great."

"Okay," Brittany nodded against Quinn's leg and went back to watching the movie.

A few minutes later Rachel's dad walked in, "Hey girls." He surveyed the room, "Aren't you missing someone?"

At that Brittany flinched, the muscles in her back tensing under Quinn's fingers.

Rachel shot a warning look at her dad, "We're _not_ missing anyone."

He understood immediately, "Well what do you say we order some Thai and rent some movies?"

Rachel silently consulted Quinn who knew that Brittany shouldn't be alone and definitely shouldn't be out in public. The pregnant girl nodded, "Sounds good."

Rachel's dad's occupied the loveseat while the girls took over the couch. Brittany was still between Quinn and Rachel, pushing her food around in the box. She wasn't even in the mood to try to remember how to use chopsticks so she speared the noodles with a fork and set the box down.

After the first movie was over, Brittany thanked everyone, but said she had to get home. Rachel and Quinn walked her to the door and hugged her before the Cheerio walked the few blocks to her house, refusing a ride.

Quinn shook her head as Rachel closed the door. "This is so weird. No one is ever really mean to Brittany. Mostly because they're afraid of Santana, but also because being mean to Brittany is like drop kicking a kitten."

Rachel sighed. "I know."

Quinn glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall over the fireplace. "I should probably get going too."

"Really?" Rachel asked, wanting Quinn to stay a little longer…or forever.

"Yeah," Quinn let out a small smile, "The couch is calling." She leaned forward and hugged Rachel, "Thanks for helping with Brittany tonight. I know you haven't known her long, but it means a lot that you're here."

"Of course," Rachel smiled back, "Maybe tomorrow night you two could come over again. Assuming Santana hasn't groveled to get Brittany back by them."

Quinn shook her head, "It's going to take more than a night to get Santana to grovel." She picked up her keys, said goodbye to Rachel's dads and walked with Rachel to the front door again.

"Goodnight," Rachel nervously wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to breech the subject of the near kiss, but not managing to muster up the courage.

Quinn grinned, "Goodnight." This time when she leaned forward she kissed Rachel's cheek.

The singer let out the biggest smile she had in a while as she watched Quinn walk to her car.

When Rachel woke up the next morning there was a text on her phone. She opened it and found a message from Brittany that was sent at three thirty in the morning. It asked her to bring the "Nine" soundtrack and meet her before school in the glee room.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana got to school a little late because she overslept which was a result of her inability to fall asleep the night before. She knew Brittany was the reason and she knew she had been dwrong in getting angry, but she had explained their delicate situation to the blonde when they first started sleeping together. But still, Santana wanted to apologize so she looked around the Brittany.

That turned out to be easier said than done. She rarely saw Brittany and when she did, she had to fight through a crowd to people to find that Brittany had disappeared. So when she got to glee, she knew that she could at least get to see Brittany and hopefully get a few words in before the singing started.

But when she got to the glee room, there was a sign on the door. 'Meet in auditorium."

Santana huffed and walked to the auditorium where her fellow singers were sitting with the exception of Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany.

Mr. Shue stood in front of them. "This morning Brittany asked if she could perform this song for you guys with the help of Rachel and Quinn. And since none of us have gotten a change to experience Brittany's vocal ability, I thought it would be the perfect start for next week's assignment. Leaving your comfort zone. Everyone will need to find a song that is outside of your comfort zone. It can be a different genre than you're used to or just a song that you're not completely comfortable with."

Brittany walked into center stage and Rachel and Quinn followed, taking their places on either side of the blonde.

The rest of the club were interested to see what was going to happen because Brittany had never had any kind of solo or even a duet. They all leaned forward in their chairs as the jazzy music started.

With the lights on her eyes, Brittany couldn't see into the audience so she started singing and moving along to the choreography that she had developed.

_You want my love,_

_Take it all._

_You want to watch it all come off,_

_Take it all._

_Come on now,_

_Show me how_

_You can take it all._

The deep soulful way Brittany sang completely surprised everyone, including Santana. She froze when she saw Brittany absolutely own the stage. She could tell Brittany was feeling everything that she was singing.

_You want my glove,_

_Are you enthralled?_

_You want to see it slip away_

_And watch it fall?_

_Oh, we know it's your show_

_So take it all._

The lights beat with every movement and Brittany's voice filled the auditorium with back up harmonies from Rachel and Quinn. Their dance was precisely choreographed and executed with near perfection.

From her spot in the back Santana couldn't help, but think the song was directed at her. As she watched Brittany move, she knew for sure that the song was hand picked for her.

_So go ahead,_

_take it all._

_You want my soul,_

_take it all._

_It's time to leave,_

_If I'm to live_

_Because I have no more,_

_There's nothing left to give._

_I watch you rise,_

_I watch you fall_

_While I am standing with my back_

_Against the wall._

_Now it's your turn to finally learn,_

_You had the world,_

_You had your fling,_

_You wanted more than everything,_

_You got your wish,_

_You got your prize._

_You grabbed for everything, my friend,_

_But don't you see that in the end_

_There will be nothing left of me?_

By the end of the song, as the lights dimmed, Santana had tears in her eyes. For the briefest second, Brittany saw Santana. Their eyes locked before tears started to flood Brittany's eyes too. Santana couldn't take the sight anymore and walked out of the auditorium.

Rachel saw the tears in Brittany's eyes, simmering in the stage lights. She put her hand on Brittany's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Brittany just nodded and blinked away her tears. She let Rachel briefly hug her before walking off of the stage.

"I'm really impressed Brittany," Mr. Shue told her, "The emotion in that song was amazing and the choreography was incredible. I was thinking you could work with Rachel and Kurt on their Cabaret duet."

Brittany nodded just trying to keep it together long enough to get home. "Okay Mr. Shue."

"Are you okay?" he asked because of the forlorn look on her face.

She just nodded again and walked out of the auditorium and to the glee room where she changed at waited for Rachel and Quinn to get ready.

Santana buried her face in her pillow to muffle her screaming. She hated herself at that moment. She had hurt the one person she was ever sure she was in love with. Soon screaming wasn't enough so she started to punch her pillow as tears streamed down her face.

A knock on the door stilled her movements. She wiped the tears from her face and checked the mirror before calling, "C'min."

The door opened and her brother, Les, stepped in with some keys in his hand. He tossed them to Santana, "Go find her."

"What?" Santana asked, looking at the keys in her hand then back to her older brother.

He smiled and sat next to her, "Brittany make you happy. The absence of Brittany makes you miserable. I don't see how there's a dilemma here. Do what makes you happy."

Santana took a deep breath and hugged her brother, "Why Les Paul Lopez, you may be on to something."

"Of course I am," he messed up her hair, "Now we're even for that time you covered for me while I snuck out."

"Yeah," Santana nodded and stood with her brother.

"Let's go out to eat," Rachel's dad told the three girls that were laying around the living room. He looked at Rachel, "Your daddy wants to meet up at Breadsticks. He called from the office to say he'd be a little late."

Rachel nodded and looked to the other girls who seemed to want to go.

"Great," James clapped his hands, "Let's get going."

Santana was a little worried because Brittany wasn't at her house. Her mom looked at Santana like she was crazy when she asked if Brittany was there. So she went to the only other place Brittany could be.

Santana hopped up the stairs to Rachel's front door and knocked quickly. She hoped Brittany's new bodyguards would give her a change to explain before shutting the door in her face.

A few seconds and no reply later, Santana slumped onto the steps with her head in her hands as tears spilled over, through her fingers. She didn't hear the door open behind her, but she saw the light coming from the house.

She slowly turned around and saw a man, wearing a blue polo and khaki shorts. He was definitely Rachel's other dad.

"Are you looking for Rachel?" he asked and walked out onto the porch next to her.

Santana wiped her face and shook her head, "Brittany."

He smiled, "You must be Santana."

Santana sighed, "Have they told everyone?"

He chuckled, "No, not everyone." He patted her shoulder, "I'm actually on my way to meet James, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany for dinner. I had to stop by here to drop off some things and change, but you're welcome to come with me."

Santana thought it over. She wasn't sure how mad any of the three girls would be, but she needed to apologize to Brittany and the sooner the better. "I'd love to." She paused, "Can I just used to bathroom first?"

He smiled kindly at her, "Take your time."

Santana went to the bathroom and locked to door before leaned on the sink and staring at herself in the mirror. She knew this was what she had to do, but why did it feel like she was about to go skipping over a field full of mines?

* * *

The song Brittany sang was "Take It All " from the musical "Nine". The next chapter is DONE so I'll wait a few hours and post that as well. Hope everyone enjoys this story. It's sort of taken a life of it's own and I promise more Rachel/Quinn in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

"That egg did amazing things to your hair," James reached over and touched Rachel's hair, but added after a glare from this daughter, "Although it was non-vegan and really wrong."

Quinn and Brittany snickered at the father-daughter interaction. They smiled at the pair, wishing they had that kind of relationship with their dads. However, Quinn's father kicked her out and Brittany's father couldn't really care less where she was or what she was doing. James had become the perfect father figure to the two essentially parentless girls.

James's phone rang, which he answered with a smile, "Hey…of course…alright. See you." He hung up and announced to the girls, "It seems like we'll be having an addition dinner guest."

Before they could ask who the waitress appeared. She asked for everyone's drink order and told Brittany to make sure there were no mice in her water before she started drinking it. Everyone looked questioningly at Brittany who just shrugged it off.

"So dad," Rachel turned to her father, "Who is daddy bringing?"

James was about to answer when movement caught his eye. He smiled, "Why don't you ask him?"

When they turned around they were all slightly stunned. A frazzled, nervous looking Santana was standing next Rachel's daddy. No one said anything for a long moment. The first person to move was Rachel who stood up and drug her father to the side, leaving Santana to stare at the floor and fidget nervously alone.

After some angry whispering, Rachel huffed and sat back down in her chair.

Trevor, Rachel's daddy smiled at Santana, "Have a seat honey." He pulled out the chair for her across from Brittany and she sat down, keeping her eyes on the table. She didn't know why she was suddenly wracked with nerves so much so that she was almost paralyzed.

When the waitress returned, she handed out the drinks and looked at the two newcomers. When she saw Santana she mumbled, "Good lord," before taking everyone's food order.

Santana was quiet for most of dinner surprising all three girls and the waitress. Every time she looked at Brittany she looked away when the blonde Cheerio would look back. This made Brittany's heart melt a little each time. She had never seen Santana like this and it was unbearably cute.  
Quinn stood up when her pasta was halfway gone and announced, "I have to pee and so does Santana."

Santana raised an eyebrow, but knew she was in deep shit with the three girls at the table so she just followed mentally preparing for the verbal lashing she was going to receive once in the bathroom.  
The second the door closed and Quinn made sure there was no one else in the stalls she stared down Santana.

"Why are you here?"  
Santana sighed, "I went looking for Brittany so we could talk. She wasn't at her house so I checked Rachel's house and her dad invited me."  
"You could have said no."

Santana shook her head, "I needed to see her. I need to talk to her."  
"Maybe you should ask her what she needs first," Quinn narrowed her eyes with menace that only pregnant Quinn Fabray could muster. "She broke down crying twice while we were practicing doing that song in glee. You mean everything to her. I know I was horrible to everyone before I got pregnant and she was the first person to forgive me. She's so sweet and you hurt her. Not only hurt her…you crushed her."  
Tears threatened to spill out of Santana's eyes and she had to use all over her infamous will power to keep them at bay. "I know. It's all my fault. I'm an idiot. I get that. I want to make it up to her. I just... If everyone finds out about us... Some people are horrible... they'll rip Brittany apart."

"They'll rip her apart or they'll rip _you_ apart?" Quinn asked not waiting for an answer. She believed she made her point so she walked out.

When she got back to the table everyone was pretty much finished. Rachel looked up at her, "Where's Santana?"  
"I'm right here." Santana said quietly behind Quinn. "Um, thanks for dinner but I'm going to go."  
"How are you going to get home?" Trevor asked.  
"My brother is on his way," Santana blinked back tears. With that she walked out.  
Everyone's eyes went to Brittany who just sat there staring at her plate pushing her food around with her fork. James looked at Trevor and suggested, "Maybe we should get some ice cream on the way home."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Les said to his sister as she slumped down in the car on the way to pick up her car.

Santana shook her head, "I couldn't talk to her. I just sat there until Quinn dragged me to the bathroom and bitched me out."

"And you let her?" he asked surprised and a little defensive.

Santana leaned over and let her head rest on the window, "She was right and I deserved it."  
He was quiet for a minute before asking, "How did you know you hurt her? Like really knew?"  
"She sang a song in glee," Santana cringed at the memory. The hurt in Brittany's eyes had been haunting her since.

"Well do that. Serenade her and tell how you feel," he shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I can't do that in front of all those people," she sighed. The explanation had because automatic now.

"Isn't that why you're in the dog house now?"

Santana sighed. It all looked so hopeless right now. Rachel and Quinn were closing ranks and Brittany was suddenly untouchable.

"C'mon these are glee kids. If they tell people, which from what you've been saying lately they wouldn't, you can just tell them it's a lie. Who is going to believe them over you? You're Santana friggin' Lopez. Head cocoa puff."

"Cheerio."

He smiled, "Oh yeah."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a small smile, "What song should I sing though?"  
"You'll find one," He told her as he pulled up to Rachel's darkened house.

Santana slid out of her brother's car and took her keys out to her own. "Thank Les."

"No problem Carlos," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes again and shut the door against her brother's laughing.

She spent half the night going through her iPod and then started practicing when she found the perfect son. She fell asleep with the guitar in her lap a few minutes after three a.m.

First thing in the morning, she went to Mr. Shue's classroom and told him she had a song.  
"Is it out of your comfort zone?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"You have no idea how far out of my comfort zone it is," Santana answered.

"Well," he smiled, "I'm glad you're the first to branch out Santana. I'm proud of you."

She offered a weak smile, "Thanks. Uh is play if I leave my guitar in your office?"

He nodded, "I didn't know you played."

Santana smirked, "My dad named me after one of the greatest guitarists of all time. I started taking lessons when I was five."

Mr. Shue nodded, "That makes sense now."

Santana nodded and left to put her guitar up.

Santana avoided Brittany the rest of the day. Everything she wanted to say was in the song and she wanted to get it all out at once. In front of the entire glee club.

When glee came she contemplated not doing it. She wanted to tell Mr. Shue that she changed her mind, but when Brittany walked in flanked by Quinn and Rachel she knew she had to.

So as Brittany walked to the chairs, Santana stood up and walked into the office. Brittany, Rachel and Quinn watched her walk off before sitting down in three adjacent seats.

Mr. Shue came out of his office with a stool in hand and greeted the class, "Hey guys, today Santana has bravely volunteered to start us off with the no comfort zone week."

Santana timidly walked out of the office with a guitar in hand before sitting on the stool. Mr. Shue dimmed the lights until the only light on was shining on Santana.

After nervously shaking out her hands Santana started feeler the whole club's eyes on her.  
She sang her heart out, locking eyes with Brittany many times.

_Mostly I'm bad, mostly I make the people who care about me and love me sad  
I don't know why  
Mostly I lie maybe it's because I don't want anyone to know who I am  
But you with your angel face, you take me to a place I've never been  
Oh and you with your innocence you break through my defense_

_I'm only good with you_  
_I'm only good with you_  
_I've done so many things wrong, I've sung a thousand songs_  
_What did you see in me? It's still a mystery..._  
_Thought that I was through_  
_You made me someone new...and .._

_I'm only good with you_  
_I'm only good with you_

_Mostly I'm a mess I never say no_  
_Get myself in trouble telling everybody yes_  
_I don't know why_  
_When I fall apart and everything is dark I get so depressed I just wanna stay in bed_  
_Oh but you with your fearless love, you're better than any drug I ever had_  
_Oh and you you make me see the light in the darkest night_

_When you're around all the demons in my head  
Can't be found, can't be found, can't be found_

I'm only good with you

When it was over Brittany was smiling again. She knew that song was meant for her and she knew the whole club would know and Santana did it anyway.  
Santana slid off the stood, handed her guitar to the closet person and walked to Brittany. The blonde stood up and locked her into a bone-crushing hug as the whole club started clapping.

"When did you learn the play the guitar?" Puck asked.  
"When I was five," Santana stated when Brittany let go, "My dad named me after the best guitarist ever."

"I thought they named you that because it was the only name with 'Satan' in it."

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm before she could go strangle Puck. She pulled Santana into another hug, which immediately calmed her down.

As the group dispersed, Finn took Rachel's hand to stop her from going out the door. He let out a characteristically awkward smile. "Hey, since um... You're not with Jesse any more do you want to go out sometime?"

Rachel glanced in the direction of Quinn who was dumbstruck by the question Finn asked. When she saw Rachel looking at her she turned on her heel and walked out.

"Um," Rachel looked from the back of Quinn to Finn back to the open door, "I have to check my calendar." She pulled her hand out of Finn's and ran out the door.  
Finn stood in the glee room smiling, figuring that Rachel was getting her calendar. But five minutes later his smile had completely faded, as he stood alone in the glee room. Two minutes later he finally shuffled out finally realizing that she wasn't coming back.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...The next chapter will definitely focus on Rachel & Quinn more obviously. I can't just leave it like that...or I could...but I don't deal with hate mail well :) Hope everyone enjoys! Sorry the paragraph formatting is a little wonky. Most of this chapter was written via iPhone so I don't know how to fix it.

The song Santana sang was "Good With You" by L.P.


	12. Chapter 12

"Quinn!" Rachel called after the ex-Cheerio. The only indication Quinn showed that she heard Rachel was a slight stutter-step as she walked down the hallway. Rachel was, as usual, invisible to everyone in the hallway, which made it impossible for her to sprint after Quinn like she wanted to.

The diva sighed and gave up, going to her locker to gather her things before going to the parking lot to see if Quinn left without her. When she got outside, she found that Quinn had in fact left without her because her car was gone from its usual spot. Rachel plopped down on the curb and pulled out her cell phone to find someone who could take her home.

Before she could sent a quick text to Brittany, a car pulled to a stop in front of her. She looked up to see her reflection in the shiny side of Quinn's car. She sighed, relieved and got into the car.

"I thought you left without me," Rachel let out an uncomfortable smile.

Quinn's smile seemed equally forced. The looked on Rachel's face softened her a bit so she added, "I tried to, but you looked so sad on the curb. Plus some meathead was walking up behind you with a slushy."

Rachel looked back to the walkway she was just on as Quinn started to drive away. She saw JewFro take the slushy that was apparently meant for her. "Thanks."

"So," Quinn said a few minutes of silence later, "Do you have a date this weekend?"

Rachel bit her lip, "No."

"I thought you wanted Finn," Quinn glanced at Rachel as she drove.

The singer looked at her hands on top of her backpack, in her lap. "I thought I did, but...now I don't think so."

"Really?" the blonde asked, pulling to a stop in front of Rachel's house.

Rachel looked up nervously and nodded, "I don't know. I'm sort of…confused right now. I think I got caught up in the idea of a showmance and ran with it. Now I…think I like someone I shouldn't or never knew I would." Rachel wasn't sure why she was having verbal diarrhea at that moment, but she couldn't quiet stop the words form coming out of her mouth. She'd poured her heart out many times before to Quinn during their late night sleepovers, but this was a subject she never touched.

"Oh?" Quinn tried not to get too hopeful, "Who?"

The brunette got caught up in the questioning eyes watching her and forgot that a question was asked out loud. It took her a second to shake out of her haze, but when she did she opened the door and shot out of the car, backpack forgotten in the floorboard, "I…um, well thanks for the ride…Quinn. I'll see you…the next time I see you, I guess." With that she practically ran into her house and closed the door, sinking to the ground as soon as the door clicked.

Quinn watched the whole scene unfold, but didn't really know what happened. She did however hear a phone ringing in her car that wasn't hers. She reached down as best she could and picked up Rachel's backpack and dug out her phone.

The screen had Brittany's smiling face on it so she answered it, "Hey B."

"Quinn?" Brittany looked t her phone to make sure she hadn't misdialed.

"Yeah," Quinn replied, "She left her phone in my car."

"Oh," Brittany said, "Well, I was going to bring her soundtrack to her in a few. Do you guys want to do something?"

Quinn smiled when she heard Santana in the background protesting and saying that they could have more fun alone, but Brittany just laughed her off. Quinn answered, "Maybe. You'll have to talk to Rachel. Hold on and I'll get her." She shut off her car and got out, slinging Rachel's backpack over her shoulder.

There was a click and Brittany sounded farther away. "Aren't you moving tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Quinn answered, hugging her jacket onto herself with one arm as a gust nearly blew her off of the sidewalk.

"Where are you moving to?" Santana asked, having been out of the loop for a few days, had no idea what was going on. Apparently the click was to put Quinn on speaker.

"Mercedes asked me to move in with her," Quinn stated as she stepped up to Rachel's front door.

Brittany asked, "Did you tell Rachel?"

"No," Quinn paused on the porch, "Not yet."

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"Erm-" the pregnant girl paused, "I…" Suddenly the front door opened and a confused Rachel looked at Quinn. The blonde looked relieved and said, "Here's Rachel," before shoving the phone into Rachel's hand.

Quinn starts to walk off, but Rachel grabbed her hand without even looking. She pulls a willing Quinn into the house and closes the door behind them, focused on her conversation with Brittany and Santana.

She smiled after a few seconds, "That sounds fun…I'll have to ask her, but I'm sure she'd love to also…okay, see you there…bye."

Rachel finally looked up at Quinn realizing that the blonde was still shouldering her backpack. She gently lifted it off of Quinn's shoulder with a small, still slightly nervous smile, "Are you up for a little field trip?"

Quinn reluctantly agreed to go. She still had some packing to do, although not much. Her meager possessions probably weren't enough to fill three boxes.

Rachel drove them this time to the Space Museum in town and they were met in the near empty parking lot by Santana and Brittany. The sky was now overcast and the air started to grow chilly around them

Brittany seemed to be really excited while Santana seemed a little irritated, but amused at Brittany's excitement.

Once inside, Brittany led the way into the planetarium. They were the only ones inside when the lights dimmed. Brittany and Santana sat far enough away from Rachel and Quinn so they if they spoke in normal voices they could all hear, but their whispers were unheard.

As the stars on the ceiling morphed and changed into comets, Quinn decided that now was a good time to tell Rachel she was moving in with Mercedes.

"So," Quinn whispered to Rachel, "I'm…moving in with Mercedes tomorrow."

Rachel froze and Quinn was pretty sure the starlet's heart stopped beating as well. She took Rachel's hand and tried to shake her out of it. It took a moment, but Rachel started moving again and a plastic smile took residence on her face, "That's great. No more weird smells and Puck's mom right?"

Quinn nodded slowly, "What just happened? You like, froze."

"I was just surprised," Rachel took her hand back from Quinn, "I'm glad you're happy." She looked back up at the ceiling that showed a comet hitting a moon, taking a piece of the moon with it.

Quinn was about to add something when her phone buzzed. She flipped it open and a message from Santana popped up: _Tell her you loooove her_.

The blonde snapped her phone closed and looked over at Santana who was curled up with Brittany. Santana shook her head and pointed to Brittany.

The blonde Cheerio was at work on another text. This time Rachel's phone buzzed. Quinn started to panic and gauged Rachel's reaction. The singer quickly hid her phone when she saw Quinn looking at her.

Rachel glared at Santana who again smirked and pointed at Brittany who waved the phone. But her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned back in her seat when Santana started kissing her neck.

"I guess I always knew this would come," Rachel said quietly.

"What day?" Quinn asked questioningly.

Rachel just shook her head, "Forget it."

"No," the blonde shook her head, "What day? What are you talking about?"

A shaky breath escaped Rachel as she stared at the shooting stars fly across the domed ceiling, "The day you'd be done with me. I mean who am I kidding right?" Tears pooled in Rachel's eyes, "Quinn Fabray is not my best friend. You're everything I'm not. You're beautiful and smart. I'm just a voice." Rachel tried to keep her eyes on the shooting stars, wishing on every single one of them as they flew over. "But I'm glad you got away from Puck and his mom. And I'm glad you found somewhere you'll be happy. I'm going to miss you."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked in a hushed voice, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just moving in somewhere that doesn't smell like gym socks and I don't get yelled at for eating bacon. I'm not going to just forget about you. As far as I'm concerned right now, you _are_ my best friend. Before Brittany started making Santana be nice to me a few weeks ago you were my only friend which not only makes you my best friend, but a really great one."

Rachel looked down from the ceiling and Quinn finally saw Rachel's shimmering eyes. The blonde reached forward and wiped off a single tear that had fallen down Rachel's face. "Thanks Quinn," Rachel breathed. She could swear she saw Quinn lick her lips and lean forward slightly.

Just as soon as Rachel started to move to meet her, the lights went up and the announcer came over the speaker, "Thank you for enjoying the Armstrong Planetarium."

Rachel pulled away from Quinn and ran a hand through her hair. "I, um, I…that was nice." She stood up and looked over at Brittany and Santana who looked like they were ready to go at it.

Quinn looked over at them and raised an eyebrow, "And they're rounding third."

"Hey look a baby duck!" Rachel called.

Brittany's head shot up and she looked around, "Where?"

"I'm going to kill you," Santana got up and started chasing Rachel. The songstress started laughing and running out of the planetarium with Santana chasing after her.

Brittany linked her arm with Quinn's. Quinn rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, "So close, yet so far away."

Brittany chuckled, "You'll get there."

Quinn nodded as they walked out. She figured that Santana was only joking about killing Rachel, but just in case she kept an ear open for Rachel screaming.

They finally found Rachel and Santana in the parking lot. Rachel had locked herself in her car and stuck her tongue out at Santana who was standing at the window with her hands on her hips and a smile fighting its way onto her face.

Quinn and Brittany smiled at the interaction. Then Quinn looked at the sky that had grown much darker since they got there and their surrounding air started to smell like rain.

"C'mon," Brittany took Santana's hand, "You have to take me home."

"Why?" Santana frowned.

"I have to feed my cat," Brittany replied, dragging Santana, "We'll see you guys later."

Quinn looked at Brittany and Santana, "You're still helping me move tomorrow right?"

Brittany nudged Santana who answered begrudgingly, "Yeah."

After Santana dropped Brittany off she went home and changed into some comfortable clothes before a knock on her door sounded. "Yeah?" she called.

Her mom slowly opened the door, "Hi honey. I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are going to be out of town this weekend. Your brother booked up a room in a bed and breakfast out of town."

"That's great," Santana smiled trying to contain her excitement that her parents were going to be gone. That meant a sleepover with Brittany.

"And your brother is going back to Akron to visit some friends," she explained, "So you'll be on your own for a little while." She hugged her daughter, "Have fun and don't get into trouble."

"Yes ma'am," Santana answered in a sing-song voice.

Her mom left a few minutes later and then her brother walked in. She jumped into his arms, "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me," he smirked, "Thank the university bookstore that bought back my books. I figured you'd need some alone time after your big fight." He pulled a CD case out of his pocket, "Oh and I got you this."

Santana looked it over in her hand before rolling her eyes, "Marvin Gaye's Greatest Hits?"

He nodded with a playfully coy smile.

She handed it back to him, "I already tried it. He makes Brittany laugh."

Les took the CD back and laughed, "That's cute. Anyway, I'm leaving in half an hour and I won't be back until Sunday afternoon, so make it count. And don't mess it up, I miss Brittany being over here all the time.

"Why is that?"

"Because when she's around there's at least one person in this house that's nice to me," he teased before hugging Santana, "I'm going to go pack. I'll see you Sunday."

Santana was beside herself. She had made up with Brittany and now she got the whole weekend with an empty house to spend the weekend with her? She was so happy she could jump up and down. So that's what she did. She jumped up on her bed and jumped up and down while dialing Brittany.

"Hey hot stuff," Brittany answered.

"Hey," Santana sat down on her bed, "Guess who has an entire house all to herself all weekend?"

"You do?" the blonde asked, her voice boarding on excited.

"Yup," Santana answered, "So if you wanted to come over now, we could get started making this the best weekend ever."

Brittany paused, "I'll be over in ten minutes."

Quinn went with Rachel back to her house to hang out for a while before going to pack. "So, even though I'm moving out of Puck's house, is it okay if I still hang out?"

Rachel looked at Quinn who was sitting on the bed, staring at the comforter. She stood up from her desk, "Of course. I was scared that because you were moving away you wouldn't need to come over anymore." She glanced at the window in her room as rain started to quietly rap on the windows.

"I never needed to come over," Quinn answered, crawling up to the pillow and resting her head on it, "Well, maybe at first, but now it's just…I like being here."

Rachel smiled and walked over to Quinn, sitting on the edge of the bed.

A warm smile grew on Quinn's face and she took Rachel's hand and rested it on her stomach. Rachel grinned as she felt the baby kick. "She's going to be a great dancer."

Quinn smiled and rested her hand on Rachel's. "I've been hanging out with you too long for her not to have picked up something."

"What are you going to do after she's born?" Rachel asked carefully.

The blonde took a deep breath, "I'll be doing the same thing I'm doing right now, just a little faster."

Rachel smiled.

"Your dad is right," Quinn smiled and reached up to run her fingers through Rachel's hair, "That egg did amazing things to your hair."

Rachel pouted, "No it didn't."

The blonde chuckled, "I know. It's just cute to watch you pout."

The singer stood up and stalked back to the desk. Quinn just chuckled again. "Come back Rach." When Rachel didn't move, she added a weak, "Please."

Rachel sighed and walked back over to Quinn, "You don't play fair."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her down on the bed, "But you love it." Quinn snuggled into Rachel and closed her eyes when Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked brushing Quinn's hair out of her eyes.

The blonde nodded and held Rachel's eyes. There was a questioning in them that wasn't usually there. This time nothing was going to stop her, Quinn was going to go through with something she'd wanted to do for a while and hope for the best.

She quickly captured Rachel's lips in a tentative kiss. She felt Rachel's hands go rigid on her back. Quinn freaked out and started to pulled away because she thought Rachel was freaked, but as she started to pull away, Rachel's hands went to the curve of Quinn's hip and pull her back in.

When both girls started to need oxygen, Rachel slowly pulled out of the kiss, keeping her eyes closed, worried that she was dreaming.

"Hey," Quinn smiled softly, her voice low.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, "Oh good, you're still here."

Quinn giggled, "Of course I am." She snuggled deeper into Rachel and let out a content sigh.

It wasn't long before the pregnant girl fell asleep. Rachel carefully reached over and turned off the lights before settling in bed for the night.

* * *

The next chapter is almost done...because nothing is that easy in the Glee world.


	13. Chapter 13

Thunder rumbling through the house woke Brittany up the next morning. She slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up out of Santana's arms. She smiled at Santana's groan as she shifted positions, closer to where Brittany was just laying. The blonde picked up a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself like a towel because somehow she had lost her clothes in the middle of the night.

When Santana finally realized that the warmth of Brittany was gone, she propped her head up with her elbow and saw Brittany standing at the window, staring out into the storm that was raging over the town of Lima, having changed into her boy shots and a bra. Rain was beating on everything that was left outside and lightning crackled, making way for the thunder that was shaking the earth.

Santana rested her head on Brittany's pillow and just watched her. She loved Brittany and the way she looked at things. She thought everything was amazing and took joy in the smallest things. She always saw the best in people and the world was always brighter when looking into her eyes.

"Come back to bed," Santana whispered with a slight smile on her face.

Brittany looked over and Santana with a joyous grin before shimmying back into the bed next to Santana. The Latina ran a finger over the fabric of Brittany's bra, "No fair."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana, "Good morning."

Santana grinned a sappy grin, "Good morning."

"It's raining," Brittany stated, running her fingers though Santana's hair.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly Brittany's eyes lit up, "I want to go outside."

Quinn woke up to her stomach grumbling. She tried to ignore it, but it kept persisting and her baby started to protest by kicking. "Fine," she sighed and rolled over so she could shuffle to the bathroom before making her way to the kitchen.

Rachel woke up a few minutes later to an empty bed. She was worried that Quinn left in the night and sighed, making her way to the bathroom.

She padded into the kitchen to ask her dads if they'd seen Quinn when she spotted the blonde laughing with her daddy. They were standing at the stove making pancakes and hash browns, side by side.

Rachel smiled in the doorway at the sight. She was glad her dads liked Quinn and visa versa. After a few more seconds of voyeurism, Rachel walked into the kitchen, "Good morning."

Quinn grinned and smiled at Rachel, "Good morning."

Trevor hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head, "Good morning."

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself. It was really cold in the kitchen. "It's freezing. What happened?"

"The heater went out and this storm has brought a huge cold front with it," he rubbed Rachel's shoulders. She had changed into a tank top and pajama pants in the bathroom before making her way downstairs.

Rachel's eyes immediately went to Quinn to make sure the blonde was warm. She smiled when she saw Quinn wearing one of her cardigans and some of her sweatpants. "Are you warm enough?"

Quinn nodded with a sweet smile, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Rachel peered over her daddy's shoulder, "Are those pancakes?"

"Don't worry. They're vegan pancakes princess," Quinn smirked.

The songstress grinned, "Yay!"

Quinn and Trevor laughed at Rachel's excitement and went back to making breakfast. Rachel's dad walked in a few minutes later, announcing that the HVAC guy was going to be there sometime between noon and four before, he went to making fresh orange juice while they all talked and exchanged laughs.

Quinn looked over her shoulder at Rachel who was sitting on the counter behind her debating the legitimacy of Liza Minelli's EGOT. "Oh puh-leeze," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Of the handful of actors who have EGOT-ed, Liza and Barbara actually worked for theirs."

"A Grammy Legend award?" her dad raised an eyebrow.

"She deserved it!" Rachel sputtered, "She has two Tony awards for two totally separate plays in two different decades!"

"They gave one to Willie Nelson too," her dad stated.

"Two Tonys!" Rachel emphasized her statement by holding up two fingers.

Quinn gave a small chuckle. This was something that she would have found annoying a few weeks ago, but now it was adorable.

"If you take away the spoken word Grammy wins, half of the EGOTs are gone," Rachel's daddy added getting some plates down. This started a whole new debate on the legitimacy of spoken word albums between Rachel's fathers.

Finally Quinn caught Rachel's eyes and shot her a sweet smile. Rachel smiled back bashfully and winked at the blonde. They hadn't talked about what they were going to do or how far this was going to go, but right then, they were happy.

"Why did no one bring up the fact the Barbara Streisand didn't actually win a Tony?" Quinn asked, looking at the pancake she was flipping. A round of gasps came from all three Berrys. Well, at least they _were_ happy.

"I'm so cold," Brittany squealed with a smile and streaked into Santana's house. Santana chased in after her and they both ran to the bathroom, taking a warm shower.

Just as Brittany was rinsing out her hair, Santana heard her phone ring. She hissed, "Shit," and scrambled out of the shower taking a towel with her.

She answered her phone, knowing it was her mom as indicated by the special ringtone. "Hey mom."

"Hi," her mom stated, "How are you? Is the house okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and it's okay," Santana furrowed her eyebrows and laid down on her bed, "What's wrong?"

"There's a huge storm on the way and we're stuck here for a few days until it blows over," her mom explained, "All the planes are grounded and the roads are too dangerous for cars right now."

"Oh," Santana shrugged, "Well, have fun on your extended vacation." She saw Brittany saunter out of the bathroom in Santana's bathrobe. She waited until she was sure Santana saw her before starting to pull at the belt, letting Santana know she was about to pull it open.

"Since we don't know how long we'll be gone and we don't know if your brother will be able to get back before we can, I'm going to need you to find someone to stay with until we get back," her mom said in her ear, as Brittany pulled open the robe, revealing her toned body clad only in midnight blue lingerie.

"I'll stay with Brittany," Santana stated.

Her mom sighed, "You know I don't like you staying there. Her parents don't pay attention to anyone but themselves. If I'm in town it's okay, but not now. I love Brittany and she deserves such better parents."

Santana tried to concentrate on the conversation as Brittany let the robe pool at her ankles. "Um, who else is there?"

"Didn't you stay at a girl's house a few weeks ago?"

"Berry?" Santana asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Brittany. Santana shook her head at the blonde who made her way to the bed.

"That's her name?" her mom asked.

"It's Rachel."

"Why don't you see if you can stay with her?" Santana's mom asked, hopefully.

Santana closed her eyes as Brittany crawled across the bed to her. Santana was in no room to argue. At this point someone could probably convince her to wear one of Rachel's stupid sweaters, "She'll have to ask her dads."

"Dads?" her mom asked, sounding surprised, "As in more than one?"

"Yeah, as in two," Santana saw the sultry look in Brittany's eyes and knew she had one thing on her mind, "Two gay ones."

"Well it's better than with Brittany's parents," her mom stated, "You said her last name was Berry?"

"Yeah," Santana bit her lip as Brittany swung one leg to the other side of Santana, straddling her without actually touching her.

"I think I worked with one of her dads a few weeks ago," her mom said as Brittany leaned down and planted a trail of kisses down Santana's neck, "I'll call and ask. Stay safe. Te amo."

"Te amo," Santana echoed, "Bye." She pressed the red button on her phone and tossed it aside. "You're mean," Santana growled as she pulled Brittany down for a long kiss. It didn't even register to Santana that her mom was probably having a conversation with Rachel's dad right at that moment about her staying with Rachel indefinitely.

However the blonde that was on top of her was the best memory eraser Santana had ever encountered.

After breakfast, Quinn and Rachel went back up to Rachel's room. "I really need to go pack." She picked up her long forgotten phone. She had one missed call and a text. The call was from Puck. He didn't leave a message so she didn't know what he wanted. And the text was from Mercedes asking if she was still going to move in today.

Quinn dialed Mercedes and told her that she was definitely still going to move in today, she just needed to finish packing. Mercedes seemed excited that she was coming over and let her go to finish packing.

"You have to go?" Rachel asked sadly, standing in front of Quinn at the foot of her bed.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and pulled her down for a slow, lingering kiss. When she pulled away she added, "I have to go, but I'll call you once I'm all moved in okay?"

"Okay," Rachel smiled. She kissed Quinn again before standing up straight, "Be careful okay?"

"I will," Quinn stood up, "Can I borrow these clothes?"

"Of course," Rachel picked up Quinn's folded clothes off of her desk chair. "Oh and you'll need this." Rachel picked up an umbrella that was leaning on her desk.

"Thanks," Quinn looked at the black umbrella and then at the close before looking at Rachel.

"Oh!" Rachel said and went to the closet. She returned with a canvas bag and took the clothes from Quinn, carefully placing them inside. "Do you need anything else? You know for your new room? Lamps, rugs…maybe a throw or something. Our basement is like IKEA."

Quinn chuckled, "I haven't even seen the room yet, but if I need anything I'll let you know."

"Okay," Rachel smiled, "Well, have fun. Someone's helping you right?"

"Brittany volunteered Santana," Quinn assured Rachel, "Stop worrying. It'll be fine."

"Sorry," the singer looked at her and folded her hands, "I just…"

The blonde interrupted her with a kiss. Quinn rested her forehead on Rachel's. "I know. It's sweet. Just chill."

"Okay," the brunette nodded.

"I'll call you when I get settled in okay?"

Rachel nodded again, "Okay." She was just trying to not to stay anything stupid to ruin this relationship before it started.

There was a knock on the door to Rachel's room. Rachel walked to it and opened it. She smiled, "Hey daddy."

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Lopez," he told her, "She's stuck out of town so Santana is going to stay with us for a few days. I just wanted to let you know."

Rachel sighed. Santana had become bearable, but usually only when Brittany was around. Now she was going to be stuck in a house with the Cheerio until this storm left. The talk she and Santana had in the parking lot on the hood of her car did give her a little hope. Santana seemed playful yesterday. She just hoped that wasn't saved for when Brittany and Quinn were around.


	14. Chapter 14

Santana's mom called her to tell her the plan. Santana was angry, but didn't dare tell her mom. She wanted to spend the rest of the weekend uninterrupted with Brittany. Now she was packing and waiting for Rachel's dad to pick her up. She had already called Brittany to let her know that she wouldn't be able to make it to help Quinn move because Rachel's dad was on his way to pick her up.

To make matters worse, Brittany had to leave to help Quinn move in with Mercedes, so she was alone in her house, laying on the couch wishing Brittany was back.

"That wasn't so bad," Brittany put the last box down on the floor next to the door on top of the other two. She smiled at Quinn and looked around the generic room.

All the posters had been taken down and all the pictures had been removed. The room was sterile and bare. Quinn didn't really have enough possessions to make it look like the room belonged to her, but it didn't matter. She had a room with a door and a bed instead of the couch. Life was pretty good.

She looked at her phone in her hand. Rachel hadn't texted or called. She sort of expected Rachel to have already sent at least ten texts because…well, she was Rachel.

"Thanks for helping me move and pretty much doing everything," Quinn smiled and opened one of the boxes, pulling out a towel and handing it to Brittany.

The Cheerio smiled, "It's no problem." She took the towel and pulled her wet hair out of ponytail it was in and started drying her hair. "I'm tired," Brittany yawned and rubbed her face with the towel.

"Late night?" Quinn smirked.

The other blonde just smiled mischievously.

"I should probably get going," Brittany added and hung the towel on the wooden headboard.

Quinn stood up and hugged Brittany, "Thanks B. You're a great friend."

"Thanks," Brittany beamed, "I'll see you at school."

On her way to the front door, keys in hand she was stopped by Mercedes's mom. "Are you going to drive home in this weather?"

Brittany nodded and lifted a finger to point, "I only live…" She trailed of forgetting which direction her house was in. "Um, by the school?"

Mercedes's mom raised an eyebrow, "You're that cheerleader right?"

Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Well why don't you stay for lunch to see if the rain will let up a little bit before you go?" Mercedes's mom asked.

The blonde glanced at the window and could barely see past the front porch because the rain was so dense and the clouds were blocking out most of the sun. "Okay."

"Shouldn't you call your parents to let them know you're staying?" Mercedes' mom asked.

Brittany shook her head, "My mom said not to call before eight. Or after eight fifteen….I don't know if that's morning or night, but…they don't care." She bounced her way back to Quinn's room leaving Mercedes' mom to gawk after her.

Rachel's dad picked up Santana and it wasn't long before they were inside the Berry household. On her way to the guest room, Santana saw Trevor carrying a bunch of cleaning supplies up the stairs. Rachel happened to be standing in the doorway of her room when Santana made her way up the stairs.

"When there's a storm outside my dad cleans at least one room in the house top to bottom. Last year during that storm that lasted for two weeks our whole house was cleaner than a hospital operating room," she explained.

Santana nodded from the doorway of the guest room, "Wow."

Rachel wrung her hand and looked up at Santana nervously, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," Santana shrugged.

They went down to the living room and started one of the movies Santana brought with her, knowing that if she didn't all she'd have to watch during the storm was musicals. After the opening credits Santana texted Brittany. _Hey sexy. How's moving going?_

Brittany replied a few seconds later. _All done. Eating lunch with Mercedes and her mom and Quinn._

_Call me when you get home?_

_Ok_.

When she put her phone down she looked up to see Rachel looking at her. "What?"

"Is Quinn moved in?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana nodded, "They're eating lunch right now."

"Good," Rachel bit her lip and looked back at the movie.

"Why didn't you just ask her yourself?" the Cheerio asked.

"I don't want to…" Rachel paused, "I don't want to be all clingy and needy and well me. I don't want to annoy her."

Santana quirked an eyebrow, "Are you two like…dating now?"

Rachel sighed, "I don't know. I don't think so. We just kissed…a bunch of times."

A grin formed on Santana's face, "Really?"

Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to date her?"

"Well…yeah."

Santana leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch, "Then ask her out."

Rachel looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "I don't know. Some part of me still things this is a huge joke that your guys are playing on me."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well I don't know about Quinn, but Brittany wouldn't do something like that and I don't care enough to work that hard."

Rachel thought about it for a moment and finally opened her phone. She sent a quick text to Quinn before awaiting a reply. She glanced over at Santana whose eyes were drooping. "You seem tired."

"I am," Santana added with a lazy grin, "Long night."

Rachel blushed slightly because she realized why Santana was tired. She looked down at her phone that lit up in her hand with Quinn's reply.

_Hey back. What are you up to?_

Rachel smiled that Quinn had in fact replied. _Watching a movie with Santana._ _U?_

_Unpacking. y is Santana ur house?_

Rachel explained why Santana was staying over and looked over at the Cheerio to find her asleep.

It took a few minutes for Quinn's next reply, but when it came it made Rachel smile from ear to ear. _Wish I could come over but Mercedes' mom said I prob shouldn't go anywhere with the rain like this. Don't wanna start a fight after I just moved in. :(_

_I understand. Wish u were here 2._ Rachel sent that text and then bit her lip. She was thinking about sending another text she wasn't so sure about, but texting it seemed safer that actually asking. _Do you wanna go on a date sometime?_

Rachel internally panicked while she waited the minute and a half for Quinn's reply. When her phone buzzed she waited a few seconds before opening it. _U really wanna date me?_

Suddenly, Rachel felt like she did at school right before being slushied. She felt like the whole think was a big joke and the cruel punch like was about to come. A few kisses didn't mean as much to an experienced former-head cheerleader as they did to the fashionably challenged gleek. Rachel turned her phone off and took a few deep, calming breaths. Maybe this was a joke to Quinn and maybe it wasn't, but right then she didn't want to know.

Half an hour went by and the movie played on for Rachel who wasn't really watching it and Santana who was still asleep. A buzzing noise interrupted the quiet TV and the sound of Rachel's daddy cleaning upstairs. It persisted and sounded like a cell phone. Rachel checked hers, which was still off.

Santana slowly reached into her back pocket and pressed the answer button without opening her eyes, "What?…No…Yeah she's," Santana opened one eye to look at Rachel, "Right here….where's your phone Berry?…"

Rachel looked at the phone in her hand, "It died."

"It just died Q. Chill out," Santana yawned and stretched. She slowly sat up, "Did Britt already leave?…okay…later."

Santana took a deep breath, "Her pregnancy must be making her nuts. She freaked out because you stopped texting her." She ran a hand through her hair, "I'm starving."

"Me too," Rachel nodded and stood. She turned her phone back on to find that she had missed six texts from Quinn. Most of them were asking where she went. The last one confused Rachel a bit. _We don't have 2 date if you don't want to. Don't feel obligated 2 ask. I know dating a pregnant girl isn't on any1s to do list._

Here Rachel though Quinn was the one that wouldn't let them date and Quinn thought the opposite. She smiled and called Quinn.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm going to go home and check on my sister," Brittany finally announced as they were cleaning up from lunch.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes' mom asked, "It's still pouring outside."

Brittany nodded, "She gets scared sometimes during storms without her teddy bear and it's in my car."

"Well, you're welcome back anytime Brittany," Mercedes' mom enveloped her in a big motherly hug.

Brittany grinned and then hugged Mercedes then Quinn. "See you guys Monday."

"Tell your little sister that when the storm blows over I want to take her to the park some time," Quinn told Brittany with a smile.

"Okay," Brittany nodded and hugged Quinn one last time before leaving.

They all watched Brittany run out to her car in the rain. After she drove off, Quinn took a deep breath. She was worried that she hadn't heard from Rachel. She reached down to check the pocket of Rachel's cardigan she'd been wearing. When her hand hit the bottom of the pocket without touching a phone, she immediately stood up.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, closing the dishwasher.

Quinn shook her head, "Nothing. I think I just dropped my phone and was hoping to hear from…someone." She walked back up to her room and finally found it on her bed. She had a missed call and a text. The text was from Santana.

_Your goddamn gf won't stop talking and if she doesn't stop herself soon, I'll do it for her. Call her back!_

Quinn immediately returned her missed call and put the phone to her ear.

When she heard Rachel's phone ring, Santana let her head fall to the table in the kitchen, "Thank god."

Rachel beamed as she read the name on the screen. She cleared her throat, flipped her hair back and took a deep breath before answering in the most normal voice she could conjure, "Hello?"

"Hey," Quinn smiled, "I'm sorry I missed your call. My phone fell out of my pocket in my bedroom."

"It's okay," Rachel let out a quiet, relieved sigh, "How'd unpacking go?"

"It went fast," Quinn stated and laid down on her bed, "I don't really own much."

Rachel smiled, "Well do you need anything? A duvet? Curtains? Throw pillows?"

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah. I may. I'm going to see how it is living here first. I don't want to decorate just to have them throw me out."

"They won't throw you out Quinn," Rachel added earnestly.

"You don't know that," the blonde sighed, "Everyone else seems to have an easy time doing it."

"Well if something happens you always have a place here," Rachel stated with certainty, "My dads love you although you insulted Barbara in our house. And that's saying a lot."

A smile appeared on Quinn's face. It was always nice to know she had something to fall back on. "Thanks Rach."

"No problem," the singer said back quietly. She looked up from the place she'd been staring at in the kitchen to see Santana gone.

"So," Quinn continued, "About this date thing…."

Brittany was sitting in her room, watching the rain beat down on the city when her phone rang. "Hey," she answered after seeing Santana on the screen.

"Hey," Santana replied, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Brittany said, looking out the window. "I brought my sister her bear so she could take a nap. Now I'm just sitting here."

"Do you want to come over?" Santana asked hopefully.

Brittany thought about it for a few seconds, "After I do my homework. Maybe the storm will stop by then."

"I hope so," Santana sat on her bed, "I don't want to go to school on Monday looking like a drowned rat."

"You never look like a drowned rat," Brittany assured Santana.

Santana smiled, "Maybe…is Quinn settled in?"

"Yeah. I think she likes it there."

"Anything is better than Puck's house," Santana added.

Just as Rachel was about to answer Quinn's question about a date, Rachel heard a beeping in her ear. She looked at her phone and saw a call waiting. It was Finn. "Uh oh."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Finn's calling me," Rachel sighed.

"Are you going to answer?"

Rachel leaned on the counter, "No. That's not a conversation I want to have right now."

"You're going to have to eventually," Quinn stated.

"I know," Rachel added quietly. The real reason she didn't want to answer the phone was because she didn't know if Quinn was okay with her telling Finn that they were dating or if Quinn wanted her to make up some excuse. So she decided to see if Quinn wanted to her to spill the beans. "What should I tell him?"

"Whatever you want," Quinn answered quickly and quietly.

The songstress was about to answer when she heard her daddy call her. "I have to go Quinn. Can I call you tonight?"

"Of course," Quinn smiled slightly.

"Bye Quinn."

"Bye Rach."

Rachel smiled and pocketed her phone while Quinn laid back on her bed and worried about the consequences of their relationship at school.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's a transition kinda thing. The next one is coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany and Santana didn't get to see each other until school on Monday. Mostly because Brittany lost the keys to her car. So the blonde Cheerio rode the bus to school while Santana insisted on taking a separate car than Rachel. Santana told Rachel's dads it was because she had late cheer practice, but in reality she just wanted to be able to take Brittany home after school alone.

"Hey," Quinn walked up to Rachel at her locker.

The singer smiled, "Hey. Did you pick out your no comfort zone song last night?"

Rachel nodded, "Santana helped me before locking herself in her room to talk to Brittany all night."

"What did she say?" Quinn asked as Rachel closed her locker. The singer took the books that Quinn was carrying and added them to the ones in her hand.

"She said that I should pick a song that's the opposite of what I usually do. A quiet song with no flashing lights and no five minutes notes that only dogs can hear. A simple song with simple words," Rachel answered, "And I found one."

Quinn smiled. "I can't wait to hear it. Now give me my books back." She reached for them, but Rachel turned around so she couldn't reach them.

"No," Rachel stated, "I will carry your books so the baby doesn't get squished by…" she looked at the cover of Quinn's book, "Discovering Geometry."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks." She looked down the hallway and saw Santana cruising the hall with Brittany attached to her pinky, slushy in hand. "Uh oh."

Rachel looked up at Quinn's statement. She immediately cringed when she saw the slushy. However Santana and Brittany walked right past them. Brittany shot them a smile as they went past.

"Looks like we're safe now," Quinn let out a relieved smile.

"I guess it pays to have friends in high places," Rachel smiled back and led the way to class.

During Spanish, Quinn was working diligently on a worksheet Mr. Shue handed out when Finn scooted his chair closer to her. "Hey Quinn."

"Hi Finn," Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you'd help me with my song for glee. It's a duet thing," he asked nervously.

Quinn asked, "Are you serious?"

Finn nodded, "I'm really nervous about it and I kinda need your voice to cover up my mistakes."

The blonde looked him over. She figured she did kind of owe him for screwing up a few months of this life with a baby that wasn't his. She nodded, "Okay fine. We can practice at lunch."

"Great," he smiled, "Thanks Quinn."

When Rachel got out of her last class before lunch, she immediately texted Quinn, asking where she was and what she wanted.

Quinn smiled at the text and looked around the glee room before answering, _Already got lunch. Practicing a duet w/ Finn in glee room. He's being weird secret about it, but I'll see you glee l8r_

Rachel frowned. She wanted to spend lunch with Quinn, but she was trying to be a new, different Rachel that wasn't needy or clingy so Quinn wouldn't get tired of her. Also she wanted to be able to sit with someone in the cafeteria instead of getting her food and going to the library. But today she got her salad and took it to the library to watch old Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers films online.

Brittany saw Rachel sitting alone in the library while she was sitting on the couch in the far corner with Santana. Sue was on another of her obsessive weight kicks so they thought that staying away from the food in the cafeteria would be a good idea. Plus no one was ever in the library at lunch so they could make up the time that they spent apart at lunch.

She was about to mention the absence of Quinn when Santana's lips attached to her neck. Her head lulled to the side so that she was looking at the window at the rain that had been pelting the town for days. She bit her lip to contain any sounds that may escape accidentally.

"Okay, one more time?" Finn asked after they did the song one last time.

"Sure," Quinn nodded and checked her phone. No so much as one text from Rachel. They had been texting in class all day and now that they were actually allowed to, Quinn didn't get any. She sighed and put her phone away going over the song again.

"She's all alone," Brittany said quietly when she managed to get all her thoughts together while Santana's hands were starting to roam to places that would lead to loud moans and groans.

Santana sighed and stopped kissing Brittany, resting her forehead on Brittany's shoulder. It was great to have such a sweet girlfriend, but sometimes her niceness got in the way of their naughtiness. "Do you want to go talk to her?" She looked up at Brittany's wide blue eyes.

The blonde nodded.

"Okay," Santana sat up straight and fixed Brittany's hair, "I need to print out a paper anyway."

Brittany got up and walked over to Rachel. She took a seat and stared at the computer in front of Rachel. "They're good."

Rachel smiled when she noticed Brittany next to her, "They're the best. What are you doing in here?"

"We're staying away from the food," Brittany eyed Rachel's sandwich and grapes. She shook her head, "Coach Sylvester said we all need to loose weight."

"That's stupid," Rachel stated, "There's no reason for that. You and Santana have the perfect bodies."

Brittany just shrugged, "I don't usually like to eat lunch anyway. Besides we were just on the couch making…" she trailed off, knowing that Santana wouldn't want her to say that.

Rachel smiled understandingly, "Must be nice."

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"She's with Finn," Rachel offered Brittany half of her sandwich, which the blonde accepted with a thankful smile, "They're practicing a duet."

"Oh," Brittany nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. They both turned back to the screen to watch Fred and Ginger forever change the course of the American film musical. They sat transfixed by the tap dancing, Rachel absently eating her grapes while Brittany took bite of her food when she thought about it.

After two minutes went by Santana snuck to the chair next to Brittany and took a bite of the blonde's sandwich without her knowing. Then the next time Brittany brought it to her lips she looked down, realizing more of it was gone than before.

Santana giggled and Brittany looked over at her. The blonde smiled. Santana smiled back and rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder so she could see what they were watching. "Cool."

Brittany studied it for a little bit, "I think I can do that."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Go for it," Santana sat up straight allowing Brittany to stand.

After a few seconds, Brittany seemed to have some of the movements down and watched the screen for her next moves. Rachel sat, slack jawed at the blonde in front of her and Santana just smiled.

"You need to choreograph everything we do," Rachel told Brittany when she was done.

Brittany just smiled.

When they got to glee, Rachel was trying to talk Mr. Shue into letting Brittany choreograph everything while the blonde wasn't helping the case by staring blankly at the wall next to her. But when Quinn walked in Rachel's talking turned into mumbles. So she just stopped talking and went to sit next to Quinn. Mr. Shue just raised an eyebrow and watched her walk away.

As soon as everyone got there, Mr. Shue stood in front of everyone. "Alright now, we have a handful of performances today. Finn and Quinn are doing a duet and then Rachel is going to step out of her comfort zone."

Quinn and Finn stepped up to the front. Before the music started he leaned over and whispered, "Thanks for doing this with me. I bet Rachel will love it."

The blonde's eyes went wide. She didn't have time to think because the music started. She just went on with the song like they practiced.

_I've been wandering around the house all night  
wondering what the hell to do  
I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you  
well the phone don't ring cuz my friends ain't home  
I'm tired of being all alone  
got the TV on cuz the radio's playing songs that remind me  
of you_

baby when you're gone I realize I'm in love  
the days go on and on and the nights just seem so long  
even food don't taste that good - drink ain't doing what it  
should  
things just feel so wrong - baby when you're gone

Quinn watched Finn move toward to sing directly to Rachel whose eyes got wide. Her eyes darted to Quinn who was trying not to glare at Finn. Then she glanced at Brittany and Santana who were snickering in the corner.

_I've been driving up and down these streets  
trying to find somewhere to go  
Yeah I'm lookin' for a familiar face but there's no one I know_

this is torture - this is pain - it feels like I'm gonna go  
insane  
I hope you're coming back real soon -cuz I don't know what  
to do

Quinn cut the song short and stormed over to her seat next to Rachel, fuming in her seat. Finn was oblivious and sat on the other side of Rachel.

Instead of waiting of Mr. Shue to announce it, Rachel stood up and said "Next is Rachel with an uncharacteristically subdued song courtesy of Santana."

That surprised everyone but they were fairly glad that Rachel was being quiet and not criticizing someone yet. She pulled up a stool and sat on it as Brad started playing.

_On the ground  
With my world  
Upside down  
I got a vision of your face  
And I must get me out  
For so many memories we've yet to make  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again_

She looked over at Quinn who was smiling with the most angelic smile Rachel had ever seen. Rachel smiled back and continued singing the quiet song, letting all her emotion pour into it.

_Forever love  
Say you'll love  
Digame, Digame  
Tell me so  
I can hold you in my soul  
If I go  
I'll know_

As Rachel swayed to the music everyone else started to, starting with Brittany and Santana who were covertly holding hands in the back. Brittany's head rested on Santana's shoulder. Santana tilted her head down so she could whisper in Brittany's ear.

"Te amo, mi bella bailarina," Santana whispered.

Brittany didn't know what she said mostly because Spanish confused her, but she smiled anyway. She'd have to remember to ask Santana later.

_When you smile  
With those eyes  
Baby it's like  
You place a finger on my heart  
And your lips next to mine  
Makes me think that maybe heavens where you are  
God don't send to me your angels  
I just wanna hear you say again_

When the song was over, Mr. Shue sent everyone to the auditorium to practice their group number. On the way there, Quinn took Rachel's hand in the hallway and pulled her into the bathroom without anyone noticing with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Finn and Quinn sang "When You're Gone" by Bryan Adams and Mel C

Rachel sang "Forever Love (Digame) by Anna Nalick

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

After their group song for regionals, Rachel stayed on the stage to work on her song while Brittany and Mr Shue talked about her taking over the choreography. Everyone else sat in the audience, chatting amongst themselves.

The rain outside was starting to get louder than Rachel could project, but Quinn couldn't care. She never noticed how emotionally charged Rachel's performances were. She leaned back in the seat and smiled to herself.

"Hey," Mercedes sitting down brought Quinn out of her ogling.

"Hey," Quinn smiled at her new roommate.

Mercedes looked up at Rachel, "Do you think we can win?"

Quinn glanced back up at Rachel with a smile, "Yeah. I think we can."

"Me too," Mercedes nodded. "So, my mom wanted me to ask if you needed anything for your room. Like decorations or something."

Quinn chuckled, "I think Rachel has already taken care of that." The blonde remembered between classes earlier that Rachel had dropped her notebook and a design for a bedroom spilled out. The giant 'Q' on the wall was a dead giveaway that she was designing a room for Quinn.

"Yeah," Mercedes nodded slowly, "You two seem to have become good friends?"

The ex-Cheerio nodded, "Yeah. She's a lot different than I thought. Plus she snuck bacon into Puck's house for me."

Mercedes laughed. "That's how you know your true friends from your fake ones."

Quinn looked back up at the stage to see Rachel talking with Brittany and Mr. Shue on the stage. Rachel said something excitedly to Mr. Shue who looked at Brittany surprised. Then Rachel gestured to the stage and looked at Brittany. The blonde started dancing on the stage in an old-school tap style that was outdated, but beautiful. When she was done Mr. Shue and Rachel clapped and Rachel hugged Brittany.

Quinn turned in her seat to see Santana pushing Puck away with her eyes locked on the stage. He looked like he was trying to kiss her, but she just kept turning her head away and pushing him back.

Then she looked at her hands in her lap and thought about Finn. She looked a few seats down to see Finn staring at Rachel. Then she looked back at Santana who stood up and moved three seats over to distance herself from Puck.

"Um, Mercedes?" Quinn asked, "How does your mom feel about…gay people?"

Mercedes looked slightly confused but answered, "She's okay. She likes Kurt."

The blonde bit her lip. She didn't want to be kicked out of another house, but she didn't want Rachel to continue to be hit on my Finn when she couldn't stand up and slap him. She didn't know how Brittany could stand watching Santana and Puck together.

Just as Quinn was going to ask Mercedes another question, a loud bang sounded and the lights went out. Everyone started talking at once before Mr. Shue called out. "Hey! Everyone stay where you are. I'm sure the power will be back on in a few seconds."

A few seconds later there was a loud slapping sound accompanied by Santana yelling, "Get the hell off of me."

Rachel felt Brittany starting to move forward next to her, but she grabbed Brittany's arm. It was a long drop from the front of the stage to the ground, especially in the dark when you don't see it. Brittany didn't resist the hand on her arm and stopped moving.

Mr. Shue took out his cell phone so he could see. "I'm going to go see if I can find out what's going on," he told Brittany and Rachel, "Are you two okay up here?"

Rachel nodded in the faint light. "We're fine."

They watched the light disappear toward the backstage door while other little lights were popping up in the audience.

"Santana has my phone," Brittany stated.

"Mine's in my locker," Rachel sighed. "We might as well sit down so we don't accidentally fall."

Brittany sat down on the ground and Rachel sat next to her.

"Um, Rachel?" Brittany asked, "Do you know Spanish?"

"A little," Rachel shrugged, "From Mr. Shue's class. Why?"

"Santana said something to me while you were singing and I don't know what it means," Brittany explained quietly, "I'm not really good at Spanish."

Rachel reached out to hopefully put her hand on Brittany's forearm. Instead she got the blonde's knee, which was okay too. "It's okay. Spanish is hard. What did she say?"

"Um," Brittany closed she eyes although it was dark. She remembered that moment because Santana's words shot electricity through her whole body. "She said something and then 'mi bella bailarina'."

"Well, bella means beautiful," Rachel started her translation to the best of her knowledge. "And bailar means to dance so she said 'my beautiful dancer'." Rachel grinned, "That's so sweet. You don't remember what she said before?"

Brittany bit her lip, "Um. She said-" She stopped talking because there was a little light that was walking toward them. Suddenly the light moved spastically and they heard Santana curse.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked immediately on her feet.

The light on the screen of Santana's phone stopped moving. Then it inched closer, "Yeah. Just ran into a chair."

In the dark Brittany grabbed Santana's hand without being able to see it. By the touch Santana immediately knew it was Brittany.

"Does anyone have any food?" Quinn called out into the dark theatre.

"I have half a bag of Doritos," Puck's voice answered.

Quinn turned in her seat, "Can I have them?"

"Yeah," Puck used his phone to find his way to Quinn and hand the chips over. "How's the kid?"

"She's hungry," Quinn answered opening the bag and taking one out.

In the light of his phone, Quinn could see him smile. "Do you want to go get something to eat after this?"

"I'm not having sex with you," Quinn deadpanned.

"C'mon," Puck pleaded, "It's not like you can get more pregnant."

"Stop. I'm seeing someone else," Quinn burst. When she realized what she said and how loud she said it, she was glad it was pitch dark and no one could see her. She thought when it all came out she was be terrified and petrified, but she smiled.

"Who is it?" Puck asked into the silent dark. Everyone was listening intently.

However in Quinn's excitement she forgot to ask one very important person if it could all come out in the open. "I…I don't know if she wants me to tell."

"She?" Puck asked, "It's Santana isn't it?"

"Ew!" Santana's voice came from the stage, "Um, no offense Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Quinn," A quiet voice came from the stage. Rachel didn't care. She didn't have anything to lose. To most of these people she was just a voice.

Quinn stood up and faced the group although they couldn't see her. "I'm dating Rachel."

"What?" Finn's voice chimed in.

"I'm sorry Finn. I was going to tell you," Rachel said into the dark, "I just didn't know if Quinn wanted anyone to know."

Finn turned in the direction of Quinn's voice, "Why'd you help me sing that song to her?"

"I didn't know you were going to sing it to her," Quinn answered defensively, "You just asked me to sing with you. When you finally told me it was too late."

Brittany and Santana had already made their way to the back of the stage and were cuddling in the corner. "San?"

"Yeah?" Santana asked gently gliding her hand up and down Brittany's arm.

"When Rachel was singing," she started, "You said something in Spanish?"

"Mhmm," the other Cheerio had her eyes closed.

Brittany tugged at the hem of her Cheerio skirt. "You said something and then Rachel told me you said my beautiful dancer."

"Mhmm," Santana nodded. She was suddenly getting nervous. That moment during the song had gotten to Santana. Being with Brittany with the dim lights and the soft music opened a portal from her heart to her mouth and she finally told Brittany how she really felt. Albeit it was in Spanish so Brittany didn't know, but now she was sure Brittany was going to ask what it meant. "You are my beautiful dancer."

Brittany giggled at the name and cuddled farther into Santana. "What else did you say?"

"Te amo."

"What does that mean?"

Santana took a deep breath, "It means I love you."

She felt Brittany's head spring from her shoulder. She wished she could see the blonde in the dark. Santana reached forward and her hand hit Brittany's shoulder. It felt its way up to Brittany's cheek.

"San?" Brittany asked in an almost whisper.

"Yeah?"

Before Brittany said anything else, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Santana's. The kiss deepened into something sweeter and more tender than most of their other kisses. Santana smiled into the kiss knowing that it was okay that she just poured her heart out. Brittany was her safe place.

"I love you too San," Brittany replied with another kiss.

Santana melted under the touch and pulled Brittany in for another kiss.

"I don't believe it," Kurt's voice cut through the air. "Quinn has fallen to the bottom of the social ladder and found Rachel there. Bi-chic is the new Cambodian baby. Rachel's pathological need to be popular has had her convince Quinn this will skyrocket them to the top."

"That's not true," Rachel's voice came from the stage. "I didn't even think of that."

"The thought of dating an ex-Cheerio to drag you up the social ladder never crossed your mind?" he asked.

Rachel's voice was defiant and defensive, "Never."

With another crash of thunder the lights came back on. Quinn was standing in the middle of the audience, Rachel was standing in the middle of the stage, and all eyes were on one or the other. Quinn looked up at Rachel who was looking right back at her. Rachel let out a small hopeful smile. Before Quinn could answer, Mr. Shue walked back in. "Why don't we call it a day guys?"

"Thank god," Santana muttered as she and Brittany appeared on stage. Santana dragged Brittany out the backstage door.

Rachel hopped off the stage and made her way to Quinn. The blonde picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Do you need a ride?"

Quinn looked at Mercedes to see what her reaction to the whole ordeal was. She just gave Quinn a smile, "Girl, it's not a big deal. If you're worried about it we don't even have to tell my mom."

The blonde hugged Mercedes, "Thanks. I'll see you at home."

Rachel and Quinn started to walk off before Mercedes added, "Hold up." She looked at Rachel, "We need to have a talk."

Rachel sent a panicked look to Quinn who just smiled. She opened Rachel's backpack and took out her keys, "I'll be in the car."

"Look, as long as you treat my girl with respect we'll be fine," Mercedes told Rachel, "And if this really is some plan for you to get popular than stop now or all hell will break loose over you. And you have to have her home by ten."

"Oh, okay," Rachel nodded emphatically, "I assure you that I have nothing but the purest intentions with Quinn."

"Good," Mercedes hugged Rachel, "Now get out of here and get that girl something to eat before the baby gets mad."

Rachel smiled, "Okay." and hurried out to her car.

* * *

The next chapter with go along with the finale and will contain spoilers, a lot more Britana goodness, and some good old fashioned drama. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Spoilers for the first half of the finale "Journey". This chapter is a major downer. Just warning you.

If you haven't seen the episode yet, you must! It's on Hulu and probably pirated all over the internet already.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Well, tomorrow is it," Quinn looked down at Rachel who was at the end of the bed painting her toes.

Rachel nodded, "You'll do great." She dipped the brush into the paint and readjusted Quinn's foot to have better access.

"I'm not nervous," Quinn replied, "I don't have a solo. Are you okay? You've been really quiet."

Rachel swallowed hard, "Yeah. I'm fine…" She closed the nail polish and looked up at the head of the bed, right into Quinn's eyes, "I'm just nervous. I feel like this is all resting on me and Finn. What if I mess up and we don't place? What if the club gets disbanded because I hit a bad note? Santana will never talk to me again and Brittany probably won't either. Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt have football to go back to. Mercedes and Kurt will still be friends. Artie and Tina will stay together. That leaves me…"

"And me," Quinn added softly.

"What happens when you go back to the Cheerios and all the guys are falling over themselves to get to you?" Rachel asked, looking down at her bedspread.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" Quinn asked, knowing that's not what Rachel was getting at.

"No!" Rachel's eyes widened. "That's just the point."

"I don't even know if I want to be a Cheerio again," Quinn answered with a shrug, "And it doesn't matter if I do."

Rachel nodded trying to convince herself that it was all going to be okay no matter what. That she wasn't going to lose Quinn if they didn't win Regionals. That she wouldn't go back to her lonely life of living in the subbasement of the high school hierarchy.

When they got to the competition, Rachel did her best to reassure everyone that everything was going to be okay and before they went on she and Finn cleared the air between them. He even gave her a hug and told her he was glad they could be friends.

After they had sung, they were on their performance high and all ran back to the green room. However, Quinn was surprised by her mom.

Rachel watched them from the shadows of the green room, wondering what was going on and if she should go intervene. When she saw the look on Quinn's face turn to panicked she ran to her girlfriend's side. "Quinn what's wrong?"

"My water broke," Quinn stated. That time it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was a whirl of people and soon Quinn was being ushered out to her mother's waiting car. Rachel watched from the doorway of the building. She knew this was not the time for the girlfriend to be lurking around. She also knew that Quinn was starting to get her old life back piece by piece and Rachel knew she wasn't one of those pieces.

When the team was crushed by their third place finish, most of them made their way home, but Rachel got in her car and went to the hospital. She wasn't sure she should really be there. She wasn't sure if Quinn would want to see her or anyone, but she wanted to make sure Quinn was okay.

She slowly made her way to Quinn's room and waited outside for five minutes. When she saw Quinn's mom walk out, she decided that that was the time to go in. She quietly knocked and heard a faint, "C'min."

Rachel poked her head in and then took one step in with her hand on the doorknob. Quinn let out a small smile and Rachel returned it.

"Why didn't you come to the hospital with everyone else?" Quinn asked as Rachel lingered near the door.

"That was a time for you and your mom and Puck and your best friend," She took a deep breath and walked forward, "Do you need anything?"

"I need a hug," Quinn propositioned hopefully.

Rachel gladly gave Quinn an extremely gentle hug and pulled a chair up to her bedside. "Where's your mom?"

Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own, "She went to get something to eat."

Rachel paused, "She looks like you."

The blonde smiled, her face a mixture of pride, sadness and relief. "Puck and Shelby told me that too."

"Shelby Cochran?" Rachel looked up.

Quinn nodded.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and was sure why her birth mother was there. It was kind of weird that Quinn's daughter was her adopted sort of sister. They both came to the realization at the same time and just looked at each other before they both cracked up laughing.

When the laughter was over Quinn laid her head back on the pillow behind her, "So we didn't win?"

Rachel solemnly shook her head, "I guess that's if for glee club. I'll miss everyone. Especially Brittany and Santana."

"Where are we going?" Brittany's voice carried from the door. She had just walked in, pinkies linked with Santana.

No one addressed the question because they all knew what was going to happen when they got back to school on Monday.

Santana looked at the ground for a moment before looking at Quinn, "You okay?"

Quinn nodded.

Rachel walked over to Santana and hugged her before she hugged Brittany, knowing that it was probably the last time they'd get to be seen together in public.

"Why are you sad?" Brittany asked, still confused.

"Glee's over," Rachel sighed, "Thins are going to go back to how they were before."

"Before glee?" the blonde Cheerio asked with tears in her eyes. She looked at Santana hoping that her girlfriend would be able to assure her it wasn't going to happen. All Santana could do was pull Brittany into her arms and give her a gentle squeeze.

"I don't want it to go back to how it was before," Brittany squeaked out, "I hate school. Everyone makes me feel stupid and Coach Sylvester tells us we're too fat…I love glee."

At the confession Santana started crying also. She shook her head and pulled away from Brittany to look at her face, "It'll be okay. We'll deal with it okay? You're smart and you're beautiful. I'll figure something out." Santana was terrified that Brittany would crumble without her support system around her. She was terrified that she wasn't enough to keep Brittany happy. She was terrified that the light and innocence in Brittany's eyes would fade away.

Brittany slowly broke away from Santana and walked over to Quinn. She sat on the side of the bed and just looked at Quinn. The girl in the hospital bed had tears in her eyes, but sat up and wrapped her arms around Brittany. "I'm sorry B."

Santana walked over to Rachel and gave her another hug. "Thanks. For everything."

Rachel was the only one that seemed able to keep her tears at bay, but her voice cracked as she said, "I'll miss you guys." When Santana pulled away she added with a sad smile, "Just try not to get slushy on my sweaters okay?"

Santana chuckled as she wiped away tears. "Deal."

"Can we do one last thing as a club?" Quinn asked when Brittany finally made her way back to Santana's side. "Can we sing a song for Mr. Shue?"

"That's a great idea," Rachel took Quinn's hand, "I'll make it happen."

"We'll be there," Santana promised taking Brittany's hand.

Brittany looked back at them with a forced, tearful smile. "Bye."

"Bye," Quinn called to them.

Santana just nodded and walked hand in hand with Brittany out the door.

The drive to Santana's house was quiet. Brittany kept trying to stop crying and Santana was starting to get angry with the world.

When the made their way up to Santana's room, Brittany mumbled something about taking a shower and locked herself in the bathroom. She turned on the water and took off her gold dress and headband. Then she stepped into the shower and as soon as the water hit her she sank to her knees sobbing.

Santana changed into some shorts and a tank top. She looked over at the back of her closed door. On it was a life-sized poster of the trophy the Cheerios had won at Nationals. She walked over to it and ripped it down. After it had been shred into pieces, she crawled into bed and shut herself off from the world under her covers.

Rachel was sitting in the chair watching Quinn sleep in the hospital bed when Quinn's mom walked in. Her eyes shot to the door and she let out a nervous smile. Quinn's mom smiled at Rachel, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Judy."

"Rachel," the songstress stated.

"You were really good at that performance," Judy offered, setting a Styrofoam container down on the meal tray.

"Thank you," Rachel bowed her head slightly. She wondered what Judy would think if she knew that she had been dating Quinn. She wondered if Quinn would still want to date when she moved back in with her mom. Rachel shook herself out of those thought and looked at Quinn. She always loved watching Quinn sleep. She looked like every stereotypical representation of an angel Rachel could think of.

Judy looked at Quinn sleeping and smiled sadly. She turned back to Rachel, "How has she been?"

"I…" Rachel paused, "I think you'll have to ask her that. From what I've seen, she's been resilient and strong." Rachel tried to blink back tears. "She's changed a lot. She's been beautiful and kind and…" Rachel couldn't continue. She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Judy to watch her, completely bewildered.

When she got home, Rachel went straight upstairs. She didn't say hi to either of her dads who were sitting in the living room. She closed the door and turned around to find a glass of water on her nightstand. She knew she had seen her dads in the audience during the show.

She sat on her bed and drank every last drop the water before burying her face in her pillow so no one would hear her cry.


	19. Chapter 19

In school on Monday, Santana had steeled herself against the emotions that ripped her apart all weekend. She put on her best Cheerio sneer and walked around the school like she owned it.

Brittany however was following Santana around like a zombie. Blank looks blanketed her face more often, she didn't even try to answer any questions on the Spanish quiz Mr. Shue gave out. She just laid her head on the desk and stared out the window, while Mr. Shue watched from his desk, heartbroken.

When it came time for them to sing their final song for Mr. Shue, Brittany was happy once again, if only temporarily. They were all together again. Everyone was crying. Even Puck who tried to tell everyone he just had something in his eye.

The rest of the week went by with everyone falling back into their normal routines. Rachel hadn't been slushied, but she wasn't sure how long her reprieve would last. Quinn had been busy moving back in with her mom and she hadn't gotten to see Rachel much, which Rachel expected.

By the time Friday came they were all grateful summer vacation was almost there. Santana walked into the choir room with Brittany behind her wondering what Mr. Shue wanted them all together again for.

When he announced that they had one more year to prove themselves, Santana turned to Brittany who immediately hugged her. The light came back into the blonde's eyes. She wasn't a zombie anymore.

Brittany laughed because she was so happy. She had a reason to come to school again. Next year everyday wasn't going to be a struggle to get out of bed and drag herself to school only to be told that she was dumb and not good enough. Glee was what kept her happy and she was going to have it back.

Santana saw the light in Brittany's eyes and knew it was all worth it. Next year they had another chance. The weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders and she sighed into Brittany's arms.

Rachel looked back at Quinn who was hugging Kurt. Maybe they did stand a chance after all. She looked at Finn next to her. He pulled her into a warm hug. He'd been her best friend over the past few days, which she needed with worrying about Quinn and her future at McKinley High.

When Mr. Shue started playing, everyone was silent. Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder. Quinn and Mercedes held hands across Kurt who broke their hands apart and held each of their hands.

Everyone was happy. Rachel even laid her head on Finn's shoulder. He looked back at Quinn who was smiling at them. She knew they had become friends and was happy that Rachel had a friend in him.

Finn smiled and pulled away from Rachel a little. She looked at him confused. He stood up and made his way to Quinn. The blonde stood and hugged him before taking his vacant seat next to Rachel.

The singer beamed and looked back at Finn with a grateful smile. She felt Quinn intertwine their fingers so she looked back at the blonde. Quinn planted a small chaste kiss on Rachel's lips before resting her head on the songstress's shoulder.

"So," Mr. Shue put the ukulele back, "What are everyone's plans for the summer?"

"Cleaning pools," Puck stated getting up to sit back down.

"Getting a pool to have Puck clean it," Finn smirked. Everyone laughed.

Quinn glanced at Rachel. The singer answered, "Perfecting my Eliza Doolittle and going to Broadway with my dads to see _Evita_." She looked at Quinn.

"Getting back my bikini body," Quinn joked. Everyone laughed again.

Mr. Shue looked at Santana, who answered, "Spending two weeks in Colorado with my family."

"What about your Brittany?" he asked the blonde.

"Um, waiting for Santana to get back," Brittany stated with a nod.

Everyone laughed and there were a few 'aww's thrown in. Santana hugged Brittany and kissed her cheek.

"Dancing."

"Singing."

"Redecorating my bedroom," Kurt said with a tilt of his head, "I was thinking Greek island meets Midtown." Finn groaned playfully and Kurt laughed.

"Well," Mr. Shue stood up, "This is the last meeting official meeting of the school year. Have a safe vacation guys. Here's the audition list for next year." He set a piece of paper on the piano.

"Audition list?" Mercedes asked.

He smiled, "Well, New Directions is the hottest new thing. Everyone is going to want to join us."

A round of lighthearted laughs circulated in the room.

Kurt was the first one to get up and sign it before hugging Mr. Shue and leaving. Then Mercedes, Finn, Mike, and Matt. Puck heaved himself out of the chair and shook Mr. Shue's hand before signing up again.

Brittany pulled Santana over and they both signed, waiting for Rachel and Quinn at the door.

"What do you say superstar?" Quinn smiled, "You coming back next semester?"

Rachel grinned, "Of course. Are you?"

"Someone has to sing backup," Quinn smirked.

"You can have all the Madonna and James Brown leads you want," Rachel said with a pat on Quinn's knee.

The blonde laughed and stood up. She held out her hand for Rachel. The singer took it and stood up, slowly walking with Quinn to the piano to sign up, hug Mr. Shue and walked out with Brittany and Santana.

After school they all congregated in Quinn's room, sitting on the bed going through all the pictures over the glee year.

"Oh!" Brittany suddenly looked up from her picture, "I finally found my wheelchair."

The other three girls laughed and Rachel asked, "Where was it?"

"In my shower," Brittany revealed as she picked up a picture of their Proud Mary number.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked at Santana who wasn't surprised in the least. Quinn asked, "Where do you take showers?"

"Mostly in the locker room and…" Brittany swallowed her words with a quick glance at Santana.

Santana took her hand, "Hey, you don't have to worry about that stuff anymore. Okay?" She kissed Brittany's cheek then turned to the other girls, "She usually showers at my house."

A knock on the door sounded and Quinn called, "C'min."

Judy opened the door. She smiled when she saw all of the girls on the bed, "I just wanted to see if you girls needed anything."

"We're fine mom," Quinn raised an eyebrow. Her mom had been really attentive lately almost to the point of it grating on her nerves, but she knew her mom felt guilty so she let her mom do whatever she needed to make her feel better.

"Okay," Judy said, "Well let me know if you do Quinny." With that her mom left.

Rachel started humming while looking down at a picture, her hair hiding the smile on her face.

Quinn grabbed a pillow from behind herself and hit Rachel in the face with it. The songstress looked up, "What?"

"Every time my mom calls me Quinny you start singing the 'Winnie the Pooh' song," Quinn pouted.

"It rhymes," Rachel grinned, "I can't help it." She inched forward toward Quinn.

The blonde was doing her best to remain mad at Rachel, but the smile on Rachel's face was making it hard.

Brittany leaned over and whispered to Santana, "Should we leave?"

Santana nodded with a smile, "Watching them have sex is not on my 'to do' list."

"We're not about to have sex," Quinn looked at Santana.

"Didn't you say you were never going to have sex again at the hospital?" Brittany asked Quinn.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow with a smug smirk on her face.

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean at the hospital," Quinn answered, "I blame the morphine. I meant I was never having sex with Puck again."

"What are you guys wearing tomorrow?" Rachel asked, "Since it's the last day of school."

"Uniform," Santana shrugged. It's not like Coach Sylvester would let her wear anything else.

Quinn slid off of the bed and walked over to her closet, "Now that I have my closet back, I have more than three shirts." She rubbed her hands together, "Where to start."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laid back on the multitude of pillows on Quinn's bed, "We're going to be here all night."

"Actually," Santana stood up, "You're going to be here all night. We have a date."

"A date?" Quinn turned around to look at them, "Like a real date?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

They all said their goodbyes, promising to get back together soon.

On the last day of school, after the last bell rang, Rachel found herself walking into the auditorium. This last year had changed her life for the better. As she stepped out onto the stage and looked out at the empty audience, an overwhelming sense of accomplishment overcame her. She couldn't wait to get back on stage with her friends. She walked to center stage and took a deep breath. She was sad it was over, but happy it was also just beginning.

So she did the one thing that she could always rely on to get her through any hard or great time. She started to sing.

_There is no future_

_There is no past_

_Thank God this moment's_

_Not the last_

She looked to her right when she heard someone else's voice join hers. She smiled when Quinn walked onto the stage and stood next to her singing to the empty house.

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret or _

_Life is yours to miss_

More voices joined them. Brittany and Santana walked out of the wing to Rachel's left and stood next to her. She pulled Quinn to her and put her arm around her waist. Then slid her other arm around Santana's waist.

_No other road,_

_No other day_

_No day but today_

Finn walked out with his hands in his pockets, joining the song. Tina and Artie soon followed him. Mercedes and Kurt walked in a second after that. Everyone smiled as Puck walked past all the seats in the audience before jumping up on stage.

They stood in the middle of the stage, arms around shoulders and waists, one giant singing mass of people, of friends.

The girls started singing together and the guys sang together in a round that would have sent an audience to their feet. However this time they weren't singing for anyone but each other.

_I can't control_

_(Will I lose my dignity)_

_My destiny_

_(Will someone care)_

_I trust my soul_

_(Will I wake tomorrow)_

_My only goal_

_(From this nightmare)_

After hearing the singing, Mr. Shue walked into the auditorium with Ms. Pillsbury, hand in hand. They stood in the middle of the isle and just watched the glee club sway together and sing better than they ever had.

_There's only now_

_There's only here_

_Give in to love_

_Or live in fear_

_No other path, no other way_

_'Cause I die without you_

Brittany looked at Santana who was singing her heart out. She loved seeing Santana as happy as she was when she was singing. Brittany gently stroked Santana's back through her uniform. At the touch, the other Cheerio looked at her with a huge smile.

Santana's chest felt like it might explode. The look on Brittany's face couldn't be explained except that it was a look of pure, untainted love. She took a break in the song to kiss the blonde. Then they resumed belting out the rest of the song with the group.

_Is just to be_

_(There's only now)_

_Without you_

_(There's only here)_

_The hand gropes_

_(Give in to love)_

_The pulse beats_

_(Or live in fear)_

_Life goes on_

_(No other path)_

_But I'm gone_

_(No other way)_

Quinn looked to Rachel who was really feeling the song. She felt the pain and the hope in the song. Quinn wanted to take the pain away and she wanted to help the hope grow. They'd come really far from being adversaries at the beginning of her year. Now they were together and Quinn couldn't be happier.

_Cause I die without you_

_(No day but today)_

_I die without you_

_(No day but today)_

Brittany nuzzled into Santana's hair and closed her eyes. Santana smiled and rested her head on Brittany's.

Artie took Tina's hand and she smiled down at him, readjusting her hold on his hand.

Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder and nodded with a smile. Kurt nodded back, their silent agreement to forget everything bad that happened between them and to just be friends.

Mercedes looked over and caught Rachel's eyes. The blonde let out a sweet smile, thanking Mercedes for everything. Mercedes returned the smile, thanking Rachel back.

Puck gently squeezed Quinn's shoulder. She looked up at him with a small smile. They'd always be connected because there was a little mixture of their DNA out there in the world, listening to Shelby Cochran sing her show tunes to sleep.

As the last line came, they all looked straight forward, singing as loud and passionate as they could. Standing strong with their friends, their boyfriends, their girlfriends, their best friends, their confidants, and their teammates.

_No day but today._

* * *

The song at the end is "Finale B" from the rock-opera RENT.

Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
